The Lion and I
by ginnyrules27
Summary: When five year old Harry runs away from home, he mets a young lion cub. Five years later, he's whisked back to the magical world of Hogwarts but his friend remains by his side through thick and thin.  Canon all the way-for both categories  Not Slash!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!

Little Harry crawled out of the cupboard, nervous that his uncle would hear. He had overheard his aunt and uncle talking about a place called 'Primary school'. Dudley hated it, which just made Harry even more nervous. If Dudley hated it, what would it be like for him?

The only good thing was that he learned what his name was. Uncle Vernon started calling him by his real name, his reasoning that it wasn't normal for a boy his age to not know his name.

But Harry didn't want to go to Primary school. He figured it'd just be like Number Four Privet Drive, only public. He'd stolen Uncle Vernon's old canteen that he'd found while cleaning the shed, taken Dudley's old knapsack that he complained was too 'babyish' (which to Harry's surprise had twenty pounds at the bottom of it—it must have been the pound Dudley would get for the school lunch that Aunt Petunia would give him) and was ready.

The Dursleys were asleep, but Aunt Petunia had left the cupboard unlocked after Harry complained of an upset stomach. She explained to Uncle Vernon that it would be easier for her if she didn't have to clean up any mess the freak made. Once Harry had been sure all three of his relatives were asleep, he snuck out with his items. Into the knapsack, he put some of Dudley's treats—cookies mainly—but put in a few apples. Things Uncle Vernon would never miss.

He waited until he was outside before filling up the canteen. There was a water fountain at the park near the house, and it would be less likely for his relatives to hear. Harry walked to the park, stopping in the shadows whenever he heard a car. Luckily, it happened only once. People didn't seem to drive a lot at midnight.

Filling up the canteen to max capacity, Harry capped it and also stuck it in the knapsack. He didn't want to get dragged down by it. Then he ran off into the night. He ran, never stopping and never looking back. He only stopped when he ran smack dab into someone.

"Sowwy!" Harry cried, fixing his glasses so that he could see.

"It's alright," said a slightly sad voice. To Harry's amazement, it belonged to a…lion cub! Looking around, Harry saw that he was no where in Surry that he could recognize—which wasn't saying much as he only got to go to Mrs. Figgs. "Don't be scared!" the cub said at once, seeing the look of fear on Harry's face. "I won't hurt you. What's your name?"

"Hawwy," Harry said.

"My name's Simba," the cub told him. "What are you?"

"I'm a human," Harry said. Simba looked confused. "Ummm…a haiwless monkey?" he supplied. This seemed to help. Simba seemed to be out of breath.

"Would you like some watew?" Harry asked.

"You have some?" Simba asked. Harry pulled out the canteen and opened it. Simba opened his mouth for Harry to pour some in.

"Thanks," Simba said with a smile. "Where are you from?"

Harry froze a little. "Does it mattew?" he asked. "I won't go back."

"I can't go back either," Simba nodded. "So you running away?"

"Yep!"

"Want to run away with me?"

Harry smiled, it seemed as if he had gained a friend. Simba got down onto all fours.

"Want to ride on my back?" he asked.

"Won't I be too heavy?" Harry said worried.

"You're a little runt," Simba teased. "I'm sure I can manage."

Harry climbed onto Simba's back and they ran deeper into the desert. They forgot to stop for water breaks though, so Harry was surprised when Simba collapsed.

"Simba?" Harry asked worried but he too felt his world go dark.

0000000000000

When Harry woke up, he was under a nice shady tree next to his friend.

"You okay kid?" asked an unfamiliar voice. Harry reached around for his glasses, and put them on.

_Okay, I must be dreaming_ Harry thought as he laid eyes on a merekat and a warthog.

"You nearly died!" the warthog exclaimed.

"I saved ya," the merekat said proudly and the warthog huffed. "Pumba helped. A little."

Simba came to during their conversation.

"Hey Simba," Harry smiled.

"So where you from?" the merekat asked.

"Does it matter?" Simba asked, repeating Harry's earlier words. "I can't go back. Harry can't either."

"So you're both outcasts! That's great, so are we!" the merekat grinned.

"What'd you do?" Pumba asked. Harry looked on curious at his new friend.

"Something terrible, but I don't want to talk about it," Simba said glumly.

"What about you kid?" the merekat asked Harry.

"Timon," Pumba warned.

"I don't want to talk about it eithew," Harry said avoiding Timon's eyes. He didn't want to say that his aunt and uncle didn't want him. He didn't want to say that he was a freak.

"As my good buddy Timon here always says, you got to put your behind in your past," Pumba said proudly.

"No, no, no! Lie down before you hurt yourself," Timon huffed. "It's you got to put your past behind you. Sometimes bad things happen and there's nothing you can do about it, right? WRONG! When the word turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world."

"That's not what I was taught," Simba said confused.

"Well maybe you need a new lesson," Timon chuckled. "Repeat after me: Hakuna Matata!"

"Hakuna Mawhata?" Harry asked.

"Hakuna Matata," Pumba said slowly. "It means no worries!"

**Timon: **_Hakuna Matata!  
>What a wonderful phrase<em>

**Pumbaa: **_Hakuna Matata!  
>Ain't no passing craze<em>

**Timon: **_It means no worries  
>For the rest of your days<em>

Timon pulled Simba and Harry over to a green bush and leans them back on it.

**Both:**

_It's our problem-free  
>Philosophy<em>

_Hakuna Matata!_

"Hakuna Matata?" Simba asked.

"Yeah, it's our motto," Pumba nodded.

"What's a motto?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, what's a motto with you?" Timon asked and began to laugh.

"You know kids, these two words will solve all your problems," Pumba said laughing.

"That's right!" Timon nodded. "Take Pumba for example."

**Timon: **_Why, when he was a young warthog..._

**Pumbaa: **_When I was a young wart __hoooog!_

**Timon: **{cleaning ear} Very nice.

**Pumbaa: **Thanks!

**Timon: **_He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal  
>He could clear the savannah after every meal<em>

**Pumbaa: **_I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned  
>And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind<br>And oh, the shame_

**Timon: **_He was ashamed!_

**Pumbaa: **_Thoughta changin' my name  
>[Oh, what's in a name?]<br>And I got downhearted  
>[How did you feel?]<br>Ev'rytime that I..._

**Timon: **_Pumbaa!_ _Not in front of the kids!_

**Pumbaa: **_Oh... sorry._

Harry looked over to Simba, curious if that made sense to him. It didn't. The two watched with growing interest as Timon hoisted Pumbaa into a vine loop above his head, where he began swinging.

**Pumbaa and Timon: **_Hakuna Matata!  
>What a wonderful phrase<br>Hakuna Matata!  
>Ain't no passing craze<em>

**Simba and Harry:**

(Looking at one another and shrugging) _It means no worries(wowwies)  
>For the rest(west) of your(youw) days<em>

**Timon:**

_Yeah, sing it, kids!_

**Simba, Harry and Timon:**

_It's our(ouw) problem-free ...(pwoblem fwee)_

**Pumbaa:**

_... philosophy..._

**All four:**

_Hakuna Matata!_

Timon pulled back a fern leaf, revealing a beautiful view of a rift-jungle.

"Welcome to our humble home," Timon said.

"You live _hewe_?" Harry asked amazed.

"We live wherever we want," Timon explained.

"Yeah, home is where your rump rests," Pumba nodded.

"It's beautiful," Simba said, still amazed by the oasis.

The group of four began walking along until suddenly, Pumba bleched.

"I'm starved!" Pumba exclaimed.

"I'm so hungry, I could eat a whole zebra!" Simba exclaimed.

"Uh, we're fresh out of zebra," Timon said with a nervous chuckle.

Harry was munching on a cookie that he'd brought. He didn't know if Simba would like it, so he hadn't offered it.

"Any antelope?" Simba tried again.

"Na ha."

"Hippo?"

"Nope," Timon shook his head. "Listen kids, if you want to live with us then you've got to eat like us."

Walking over to a fallen log, Timon said "This looks like a good spot to rustle up some grub."

Pumba pulled the log up and Timon took one of the bugs that were crawling along under it.

"Ugh what's that?" Simba asked.

"A grub," Timon replied. "What's it _look_ like?"

"Eww, gwoss!" Harry cried and Simba made a face at that.

Timon shrugged and took a bite out of the one he was holding. "Yum, tastes like chicken."

Pumba took a slurp of a worm. "Slimy yet satisfying."

"These are rare delicacies," Timon told them.

"You'll learn to love 'em," Pumba promised.

Timon came up with a leaf full of bugs.

"Well kids?"

Harry looked over at Simba, who shrugged.

"Hakuna Matata," Simba said and they both ate one. "Slimy…yet satisfying."

"It weally does taste like chicken!" Harry smiled.

"That's it!" Timon smiled.

0000000000000000000000000000

Back in Britain, in a castle far away from Number Four Privet Drive, an old man was examining odd items on a desk. Behind him was a brightly colored bird.

"What's this?" the man muttered as an item seemed to go off. "The wards around Privet Drive, they're failing!"

This wouldn't do! Little did he know that little Harry was calling another place home. A place far more…wild.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!

FIVE YEARS LATER

ON HARRY'S BIRTHDAY (ELEVENTH)

Harry lay near the lake, watching his brother beat Timon in a snail-slurping contest. Over the years, Simba had become his brother in all but blood.

"Harry?" Simba said padding over to him, a bit of red fuzz topping his head. "You okay? You didn't sound like you slept well last night."

"I'm fine Simba," Harry smiled. He could always rely on his brother to look out for him. Like the first time he showed what a freak he was. He accidently made Timon float up in the air when he was six. Scared that he was going to get punished, Harry had run into the jungle. Simba had spent five hours searching for him, and another two convincing him that Timon wasn't mad.

Suddenly, the ground shook.

"What the—" Timon said as he and Pumba scattered into the trees. Simba jumped in front of Harry, intent to protect his little brother as much as possible. The trees cleared to show…a giant of a man.

"Sorry 'bout that," the giant said and tried to smooth the trees back to how they were originally.

"Who are you?" Simba growled a little, still situated in front of Harry.

"Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts," the giant said with what sounded like a smile on his voice. Simba stood down. For some reason, he felt as if he could trust Hagrid.

"You can understand me?" Simba asked.

"Guess so," Hagrid said and then turned to Harry. "You've given the Headmaster a wild scare Harry. But it's time you got your letter."

"What letter?" Harry asked but Hagrid was already going through his coat, pulling things out. Pumba and Timon had even come out of their hiding spot to see what was going on.

"Ah! Here's the little devil!" Hagrid cried as he pulled out a—slightly crumpled—envelope. He handed it to Harry. On the cover were the words:

_Mr. Harry Potter _

_Rock by a lake _

_Oasis _

_Serengeti _

"That's scary accurate," Harry muttered as he opened his letter. It read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"What do they mean, they await my owl?" Harry asked after he'd finished reading. It had taken him longer than it would most children his age—not that he would know that—but he'd managed.

"That reminds me!" Hagrid exclaimed and took an owl out of his coat. After writing a quick note, he looked back to Harry and Simba.

"Just out of curiosity," Simba said slowly, "would I be able to come?"

"Ah, I don't think the school governors would permit that," Hagrid said shaking his head.

"Then I'm not coming," Harry said quickly, looking at Hagrid. "Either Simba comes with me or I'm not going."

Hagrid looked a little annoyed at that, but knew that Harry had to come to Hogwarts.

"Harry, you have to go to Hogwarts," Hagrid said. "It's where your parents would want you to go to school."

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind Simba," Harry countered. "Please?"

Hagrid looked at both the human and the lion giving him the biggest doe eyes ever made by either species and sighed.

"Why not?" Hagrid said and smiled as both brothers hugged one another. "He can't come with us shopping, but there's always an room open in the Leaky Cauldron."

"Now wait just one minute!" Timon came walking out, Pumba right on his tail. "Those kids aren't going anywhere…"

Harry looked devastated along with Simba.

"…Without us," Timon finished smiling fondly at his 'kids'. "I've always wanted to try English grub."

"Won't you be cold though?" Harry asked concerned for the first time. "Something tells me it's not like here."

"It's not," Hagrid agreed with Harry. "But they'll be fine. They can room with me in the winter."

Harry grinned widely, and Hagrid pulled a tissue out of his pocket.

"Grab on!" he instructed. Harry grabbed the issue with one hand and had a hold of Simba in the other. Timon had been placed inside one of Hagrid's many pockets, and Pumba was holding on with his mouth.

The whirl of color was the last thing Harry saw of the Oasis.

000000000000000000

Simba paced inside the room they'd been given in the Leaky Cauldron. Because Hagrid was a regular, there was a room made just for him about nineteen years ago, making it bigger than an average room.

"Quit pacing Simba," Timon said. "Remember: Hakuna Matata."

Simba almost snorted. He'd stop pacing when Harry was back in the room. He may trust Hagrid, but his little brother was out there alone. How did Simba know that he wasn't going to get left behind?

The door opened and Harry walked in with his purchases. Simba nuzzled his hand with his head.

"I'm happy to see you too," Harry smiled. In his other hand was a beautiful white owl. "Oh, wizards use owls to write to one another," Harry explained.

Harry seemed slightly pensive at dinner, so when the two of them curled up together on the bed, Simba lifted his head up.

"Harry?" he asked. "You okay?"

Harry was crying a little. Scratch that, a lot. But it sounded as if he was trying to keep it quiet. Not asking anything else, Simba curled up tighter and made sure his head was right next to Harry's.

"Hey, you don't worry about a thing," Simba whispered. "I'll protect you little brother."

000000000000000000000

Simba, oddly enough, was just big enough to fit inside Harry's trunk along with Timon. Both protested at this though. Multiple times.

"Harry, come on! I want to walk around!" Simba huffed.

"You want to cause a ruddy panic?" Hagrid, who was there to help Harry on his way, huffed. "Muggles aren't used to seeing lions roaming around. At least I don't think so."

"Simba, for me?" Harry asked. Simba sighed, rolled his eyes but hopped in. As did Timon. Pumba was going to Hogwarts via Hagrid. Harry leaned down and gave Pumba a hug.

Harry roamed the station, looking for Platform Nine and Three Quarters. The lid of his trunk was slightly lifted as to give his older brother and father some air.

"It's the same every year! Packed with muggles of course!" a woman with red hair exclaimed, and she was followed by several boys and a young girl. Harry followed to see three of the boys go through a brick wall.

"Excuse me!" Harry cried. "Could you tell me…?

"H-how to get onto the platform?" the woman asked and Harry nodded. "Oh not to worry dear, it's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well," she pointed to the remaining boy. "Now all you've got to do….is run straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."

"Good luck," the girl said with a smile. Harry looked at the wall; it looked very solid and wondered what the woman was talking about. Doing as she said though, he was surprised not to hear a crash. Instead, he opened his eyes to see a bustling platform under the sign PLATFORM NINE AND THREE QUARTERS.

0000000000000000000

After finding a compartment, Harry let Simba out of the trunk—along with Timon of course. Simba hopped on to the seat next to Harry. A few minutes into the trip, there came a knock on the door.

"Do you mind?" the boy from the station asked. "Everywhere else is full."

His eyes though fell on Simba and he backed away quickly in fright.

"He won't hurt you!" Harry insisted. "Come and join us!"

The boy walked into the compartment slowly and sat across from Harry.

"I-I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley," the boy said.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter," Harry said with a smile. "This is Simba and Timon."

Ron smiled at the two animals but seemed to freeze when Harry said his name. "So it's true! I mean, do you really have the…the…?"

"The what?" Simba asked, wanting the boy to just spit out what he was trying to say.

"_The scar,_" Ron said in a whisper.

"Oh, yeah," Harry nodded and lifted up his fringe. Simba rolled his eyes.

"Wicked!" Ron gasped and smiled.

TBC

A/N: Why did I decide to make it five years in the future?

Meh, why not? JKR did, but she's a genius. I'm just a mook trying to write a good fanfic.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/N: I STILL OWN NOTHING!

Harry, Ron and Simba enjoyed the train ride. The two human boys ate candy while Simba mostly slept. When he woke however, they were still talking about candy.

"These aren't real frogs?" Harry asked.

"No, besides it's the card you want," Ron explained. "Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard."

The frog jumped out of the case on to the floor.

"Watch it!" Ron yelled and Simba pounced on the frog.

"Thanks Simba," Harry smiled at his best friend and brother.

Harry ate the frog and then picked up the card.

"I've got Dumbledore!" he said in surprise.

"I've got about six of him," Ron said. When Harry looked at the card again, there was no one there.

"Hey, he's gone!"

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day! Can you?" Ron said, eating some more candy.

Simba sniffed at the rat that was sitting on Ron's lap. He smelt funny. Timon had scurried back into the trunk when Ron arrived.

"This is Scabbers by the way," Ron said, pulling his pet closer to him upon seeing the lion cub's interest. "Pathetic little thing isn't he?"

"A little," Harry nodded and Simba snorted. That was an understatement.

"Fred gave me a spell as to turn him yellow," Ron said. "Want to see?"

"Yeah!"

Ron pulled out his wand but before he could say anything, the door to the compartment opened and a girl dressed in robes was standing in the doorway. Ron and Harry quickly covered Simba up in an old sweater of Ron's so the girl wouldn't see him.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" the girl asked. "A boy named Neville's lost one."

"No," Ron said. A little rudely in Simba's opinion.

The girl noted that Ron had his wand out.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then."

Ron, from what Simba could see, gave Harry a look that said _what's with her_.

_"Sunshine, daises, butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!_"

There was a flash of light that made Simba's fur stand on end.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" the girl asked which made Simba think that the spell didn't work. "Well, it's not very good, is it?"

Did she often state the obvious?

"Of course, I've only tried a few simple ones myself. But they've all worked for me," the girl continued and then walked into the compartment. Right across from Harry.

"For example," the girl said and Simba could feel Harry tense. "Occlus Reparo!"

Harry seemed to relax after that.

"That's better isn't it?" the girl asked and then gasped. "Holy Cricket! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger, and _you are_?"

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron said….with what sounded like a mouth full of frog.

"Pleasure," Hermione said in an obvious attempt at being polite. She seemed nicer when she was talking to Harry. "You two better get changed into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon."

She got up but just before she left, she said "You've got dirt on your nose by the way. Did you know? Just there."

The door closed and the two boys uncovered Simba.

"Well, wasn't she nice," Ron said dryly. The two did in fact change into their robes, which was good as ten minutes later the train slowed to a stop.

"See you Simba," Harry said as luggage and pets had to stay on the train. Simba wouldn't have that. Grabbing Timon, he snuck off of the train and followed the mass of kids.

"Hey buddy?" Timon asked. "Drop me off here."

They could see Pumba in the distance.

"Kay Timon," Simba said and then ran to the castle. He decided it would be best to try the front doors. Luckily the only one there was a ghost, who was sleeping. Sneaking past him, Simba snuck into a hall full of people.

_Oh Great Kings! _ he thought as he saw how many people were in there. And what was worse was the fact that he couldn't see Harry at all. But he did recognize a couple of red-manes from the station so he slipped under their table.

Just then the doors opened and Simba could see dozen of feet.

"Stop right there," a stern woman's voice said. "Now when I call your name, you will come up and I will place the sorting hat on your head."

Sorting…hat? Okay then. England was weird. And what was a hat anyway?

"Hermione Granger!" the woman cried. The hat took a moment and then said "GRYFFINDOR!" The table he was under cheered.

"Draco Malfoy!" the woman cried again. This time the hat only took a second before saying "SLYTHERIN!"

The table he was under hissed slightly, but not loud enough that anyone else could hear it.

"Susan Bones!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat cried.

"Ronald Weasley!"

Hey, that was Harry's friend! Simba snuck closer to the edge of the table to see this sorting. He liked Ron; he smelt of meat. Poor Ron looked terrified.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat cried and Ron relaxed slightly. He walked toward the table Simba was under and Simba moved away from the edge as to give him room. Simba would have rubbed up against Ron's legs but Harry was being sorted. Sticking his head out again, Simba saw his brother on the stool. He didn't like all the whispers that were spreading like wildfire.

_What are you mouthing?_ Simba thought. The thought left his head when the hat cried "GRYFFINDOR!"

"We got Potter, we got Potter!" the two red-manes that smelled identical cried. Simba really didn't pay attention to much of the sorting after that. He caught a whiff of his brother's scent and rubbed his legs.

000000000000000000000

The sorting ended and the woman said "May I have your attention?"

Then an old man, by the sound of it, said "Let the feast begin!"

Feast? Simba almost began drooling at the scent of food.

"Harry?" Ron whispered. "Is Simba under there?"

"Yeah," Harry whispered back.

The two friends said no more but as if by magic, a chicken leg dropped under the table right where Ron was sitting. Simba grabbed it and began to gnaw at it, paying no attention to what was going on. Ron and Harry kept dropping portions of meat when they could spare it.

00000000000000000000

The next thing Simba knew, the hall was empty. Stretching a little, he realized that he had fallen asleep. Oh NO! Scrambling, he got to the doors only to see them closed.

"A lion—"

"—at Hogwarts? Now we've—"

"—seen everything."

It was the identical humans. Simba didn't want to be sent home.

"Who are you?" Simba asked, backing up slowly in case he'd have to run.

"A talking lion?" one of the boys asked. Now that Simba was just with them, he noticed that one of them had a thicker scent than the other. Almost an older scent.

"You can understand me?" Simba asked, surprised.

"Yep," the other human nodded. "And you us?"

"I've been able to since I was five," Simba said proudly and then froze. If they wanted to take Harry away, they'd know how long they'd been together.

"Meh, we'd report you but—"

"—then we'd be the type—"

"—of people that we prank and we—"

"—don't want to prank—"

"—ourselves."

Simba didn't understand a word they just said but figured that they weren't going to take him away from his brother.

"Can you take me to Harry?" he asked.

"Sure why not?" the older human chuckled. "I'm Fred Weasley—"

"—and I'm his twin brother, George," the other human said with a smile.

The trio made their way to Gryffindor tower, and the twins were even kind enough to show Simba what dorm Harry slept in. Simba hopped onto the bed and curled up next to his brother, who seemed to be having a bad dream. He didn't notice the twins leave or the blanket that Ron put on him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A/N: I STILL OWN NOTHING!

Simba woke up early and scurried under Harry's bed. The whole point of him being at Hogwarts with his brother was to be there for him. It wouldn't work if someone found him. Okay, so that theory was disproved by the twins…and Ron.

"Hey Simba," Harry said yawning slightly.

"Hey Harry," Simba said back with a smile. "Did you sleep okay?"

"I slept fine."

His brother was lying, but Simba really didn't want to hear about any bad dreams Harry had. Something stirred by Ron's bed.

SQUEAK!

The rest of the boys woke up as Simba pounced on the thing that was moving by Ron's bed.

"Simba, it's just Scabbers!" Harry told his brother. Simba looked down at his paws. Sure enough, it was the rat.

"Sorry," Simba smiled. The rat just squeaked.

"Blimey Harry!" a sandy-mane boy said, clutching his heart. "I think lion cubs are against the rules as pets."

"He's not a pet! He's my brother!" Harry said firmly and Ron stood by Harry's side.

"I was with him the whole train ride." Ron said simply. "He's a good lion."

Simba went up to each of the remaining boys, who tensed at his approach. The fat one almost wet himself. He just sniffed them, to try to get their scent.

"See?" Harry said with a smile.

"I guess he's okay," the sandy-mane boy said. The darker furred one knelt down next to Simba.

"Hi there," he said. "I'm Dean."

Simba turned to Harry and said, "He smells like chicken. I like him!"

All the boys chuckled at that.

"What about me?" the sandy-mane boy asked. "What do I smell like?"

Simba said, "You don't want to know."

"Seamus, you just got dissed by a lion!" Dean and Ron roared with laughter.

Seamus rolled his eyes and looked at the clock. "It's five in the morning!"

"Simba!" Ron groaned. "We humans like sleep!"

Simba wasn't listening. In fact, he scurried under the bed again just as the door opened.

"Percy?" Ron asked. "What are you doing up here?"

"It's the Prefects' job to wake the first years, so that they don't oversleep." Percy said pompously. "It seems that I don't need to do that with you five." Then he muttered something that sounded like "now I can go back to bed for a few minutes."

"Oh!" he said and turned to Harry. "Professor Dumbledore would like to talk to you."

"Me?" Harry squeaked.

"Yes and the lion cub you've got hanging around here."

All the boys felt their mouths drop to the ground. How did Dumbledore know that?

"Come on Simba," Harry said softly. Percy led the two to Dumbledore's office where he left them after saying the password.

"I don't like him," Simba said. Percy reminded him of Zazu.

"Come on!" Harry sighed and climbed the stairs. Then he knocked on the door.

"Enter!"

With a nudge from Simba, Harry entered the room. It was full of odd objects that Harry would have been interested in had it been under different circumstances.

"Hello Mr. Potter," the old man from last night said with a smile. "Lemon drop? "

"No thank you," Harry said.

Simba sniffed the old man, who he assumed to be Professor Dumbledore. He smelt…like those round objects he'd offered his brother.

"I see your lion cub has taken a liking to me," Dumbledore chuckled. "But lions are not allowed as –"

"Sir he's not a pet!" Harry protested. "I've got Hedwig as a pet! Simba is my brother!"

The headmaster's eyes grew slightly wider.

"Is that so?" he asked. "Well, that clears up some matters. But he cannot come with you to class, unfortunately. Some teachers dislike animals in their classes."

Simba flattened his ears in sadness.

"However, I have talked to Professor McGonagall and she would be happy to have a live mascot of her house while you are in classes."

Simba perked back up at that.

"Is that all professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore chuckled. "Go on, you don't want to be late."

Once they made their way to the base of the statue, the two parted ways. Simba made his way to Professor McGonagall's office. He didn't like the way the headmaster's eyes had widen when Harry called him his brother.

"Hello?" Simba called out. The headmaster had given him directions but Simba grew somewhat nervous when no one was there.

"Meow!" a cat called back. The cat then turned into the woman who had dealt with the hat. "Hello there."

"So you're Professor McGonagall?" Simba asked.

"That's correct. I teach Transfiguration." McGonagall said and Simba didn't even react when she understood him. He'd grown used to it by now.

Not wanting to ask what that was, Simba sniffed at her cloak. She smelt like the rain, fresh and warm at times. She was someone who could be trusted.

00000000000000000000000000

Simba enjoyed going to McGonagall's office, as she would change into her cat form when she didn't have class and let him chase her. But today was Friday, according to Seamus at least. It was the last class of the day, and Simba wanted to go outside.

"You can go," McGonagall said and he sped off. He figured Harry would be down at Hagrid's. He didn't know why he thought this. He just did, and sure enough he was right.

"Hey Simba!" Ron called with a smile on his face.

"Simba!" Harry grinned from ear to ear.

"How was class?" Simba asked and it was like asking them to spew their inner most thoughts. Apparently, this Snape character didn't like Harry. He was probably the one who didn't like animals in his class as well.

"Well, he's a git," Simba said firmly borrowing one of Ron's words.

"Truer words were never spoken," Ron said with a chuckle.

"Where are Timon and Pumba?" Simba asked as Harry started talking to Hagrid about other matters.

"Off looking for grubs," Ron said with a wrinkle of his nose. Simba chuckled.

"Don't knock it till you try it," Simba said. "Harry, I'm going to go look for Timon and Pumba, okay?"

"Okay!" Harry called back, still talking to Hagrid. Simba frowned a little but went off. The scent of the two neared the forest. Maybe they went in there? Walking in there, Simba followed his nose until the light and smells from Hagrid's hut could no longer be seen. Suddenly, Simba could hear hoof beats. He froze, the last time he'd heard hoof beats; it'd been the last day his father had been alive.

A figure jumped out of the woods, but it wasn't a wildebeest. It was a horse, but it had a horn on its head. Simba had never seen a more beautiful creature.

"Hello young one," the horse with a horn said with a smile.

"What are you?" Simba asked. The horse smiled.

"I am a unicorn. And what are you?"

"I'm a lion," Simba said proudly.

"Well young lion, you'd best be off and get out of these woods. They are dangerous in the best of times, and my herd grows nervous. There are dark forces moving."

"I'm brave!" Simba protested.

"This is not a question of bravery," the unicorn said. "You are just a cub. I know the ways of the forest. I will help you get back to the edge."

Along the way, they ran into Timon and Pumba.

"There you are Simba!" Timon cried with happiness. "We've got a smorgasbord of grubs!"

The unicorn chuckled. "This is where I leave you young lion. You are safe now."

"Wait!" Simba cried. The unicorn stopped. "May I know your name?"

The unicorn paused for a moment and then said "Desdemona. My name is Desdemona but the human Hagrid calls me Mary."

"It was nice to meet you Desdemona." Simba said.

"Likewise young lion," Desdemona nodded. "Likewise."

She galloped off back into the woods, and the three animals trotted out back to the hut.

"There you three are!" Harry grinned. "Simba, we've got a mystery!"

Simba mentally groaned as Harry told him all he learned at Hagrid's. That boy was meddling in things that sounded as if they weren't to be meddled in. But what did he know? He was just a lion cub.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A/N: I STILL OWN NOTHING!

Simba tired of hearing Harry rant about that ferrety looking boy from the sorting—he called him Malfoy—and went down to the Common Room. It'd been around a week since they came to Hogwarts and everyone was used to seeing him by now. The bossy, bushy haired girl was sitting in the corner.

"Hello there," Hermione Granger said with a smile. "You really shouldn't be here you know. I'm sure it's against the rules to have lions as pets."

Simba flicked his ears in annoyance. Why was everyone so convinced that he was a pet? He could talk for crying out loud!

"Are you alright?" Simba asked, as there were water marks on her cheeks. "You look…not happy."

"I'm alright," Hermione Granger said firmly but Simba could see that she was upset. Looking at her book, Simba smirked at her and took it. "Oi! Give that back!"

Simba ran around the room with the book in his mouth, causing Hermione Granger to force herself to take a break from studying so that she could get it back.

"Gotcha!" Hermione Granger said smugly as she took her book back. Simba had taken care not to leave any drool or teeth marks, remembering the one time she'd cursed another student for befouling a book.

"Sorry," Simba said; not looking sorry in the least. "But I wanted to play with someone who looked friendly and I didn't trust those two red mane boys."

He flicked his tail in the direction of the twins. Hermione Granger smiled though when Simba said she looked friendly. "I wish some of the other students would realize that," she said sadly.

"You've got me," Simba said with a smile. Hey, if Harry wouldn't befriend her; he would. She didn't seem so bad once you got past the bossiness.

00000000000000000000000000000

It seemed that just having one friend improved Hermione just a bit. She was still crazy about rules and homework but it didn't irritate Simba as much. Harry and Ron was another story.

They would ignore her and be completely rude to her; just like the other students. Simba sighed. He'd talked to Harry but his brother completely ignored him.

"Not so brave when you've got your little friends down here with you," Harry sneered and Simba saw that Malfoy was over at their table.

"Wizard duel—midnight," the ferret sneered. "Be there."

He left and Harry turned to Ron. "What's a Wizard's Duel?"

Simba groaned and covered his eyes with his paws.

"Excuse me?" Hermione Granger asked.

"Can't a bloke eat in peace around here?" Ron muttered. Hermione looked hurt.

"Hey Hermione," Simba said and then realized that he'd not gotten her scent. It helped when he had to deal with all the students. Breathing in deeply, he smelt grass, reminding him of the Pride Lands.

"And it's really none of your business," Harry said rudely. Simba blinked; apparently he'd missed the entire conversation. Sighing, he went up to the Common Room and jumped on a couch. He was tired.

Simba woke up to Hermione having a silent argument with Ron and Harry.

"What's going on?" Simba asked.

"Nothing Simba. Go back to sleep," Harry said and Simba frowned again. This was the second time his brother had dismissed him and he didn't really like it. Hopping down from the sofa, he joined the trio.

"If either of you get us caught…" Ron hissed. Simba rolled his eyes; he was a lion. He could manage a dark hallway better than a human. They entered the Trophy Room and no one was there.

"He's late," Ron said. "Maybe he's chickened out?"

Simba heard a slight shuffling by the corner and tugged on Harry's robe.

"What?" Harry asked and then froze. The noise had become loud enough for Harry's hearing to hear it too. "Run!" he mouthed. They made it all the way to the third floor and through a locked door until they were sure that they'd lost him.

"Thanks Simba," Harry smiled but Simba's eyes were like dinner plates. "Simba?"

Harry turned around and saw a giant three headed dog.

"TURN AROUND AND RUN!" Simba yelled, already on his way out. Harry and the others weren't far behind him, but Simba didn't look away until he was at the Fat Lady.

"Where have you all been?" she asked.

"Never mind that," Harry panted. "Pig snout!"

The door swung open and Simba passed out into a heap by the door.

"What do they think they're doing?" Ron asked. "Keeping a thing like that? Locked up in a school?"

"You don't use your eyes do you?" Hermione snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"I wasn't looking at its feet!" Ron cried. "I was a bit more preoccupied with its heads! Or maybe you didn't notice? THERE WERE THREE!"

"It was standing on a trap door, which means it wasn't there by accident." Hermione snapped. "It's guarding something."

"Guarding something?" Harry asked.

"That's right," she nodded. "Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed. Before either of you come up with _another_ cleaver idea to get us killed. Or worse, expelled."

"She needs to sort out her priorities, right Simba?" Harry asked but Simba was fast asleep at the spot he had passed out in.

The next few weeks were full of exciting things. Err….exciting for Harry. Simba really didn't know why his brother was so excited for a broom of all things. Now a nice juicy wildebeest. That would be good.

"This is Halloween!" Ron grinned in the dorm that morning. Simba shook his head. He honestly didn't understand humans. Professor McGonagall had class today so Simba decided to walk down to Hagrid's. Maybe he'd meet up with Desdemona again.

"Hello young lion," Desdemona said as soon as he entered the forest. "I thought I'd be seeing you again."

"Hello Desdemona," Simba smiled. "I needed an intellectual conversation. Sometimes humans just confuse me."

"They confuse us all young lion," Desdemona nodded. "They confuse us all."

Simba spent a couple of hours talking to Desdemona, and left feeling slightly homesick. He missed all the animals of the Pride Lands, even if he knew he could never go back.

"She's a nightmare, honestly," he heard Ron say to the group of boys he roomed with. "No wonder she hasn't got any friends!"

Simba watched as Hermione walked passed, tears streaming down her face.

"I think she heard you," Harry said softly and Simba rolled his eyes. Of course she heard him! Simba ran after Hermione, wanting to see if she was alright. He followed her scent all the way to a room with white objects and green wood.

"Hermione?" Simba called, pawing at the door. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," Hermione sobbed. Simba curled up by the door, not wanting to leave the girl in this state. She was a member of his pride, whether she realized it or not. A few hours later, Simba heard the ground thud. A giant, grayish…thing was standing in front of the door wielding a club.

"HERMIONE, MOVE!" Simba roared as the thing raised its club. Judging by the screams, Hermione took his advice. Just then, Harry and Ron ran into the room. Harry proved he'd been spending way too much time with the humans when he jumped on the thing.

"DO SOMETHING!" Harry cried as the thing tried to take his head off.

"WHAT?" Ron asked back.

"ANYTHING!" Harry replied. Simba watched as Ron pulled out his wand. "HURRY UP!"

"Swish and flick!" Hermione reminded him.

"Windguardium Leviosa!" Ron cried and the club seemed to float in midair. "Cool," Ron said with a small smile. The club knocked the thing out by landing on its head. Simba tugged Harry out of the thing's path.

"Is it…dead?" Hermione asked.

"Just knocked out," Harry replied. Just then, a swarm of teachers appeared.

"Explain yourselves, both of you!" McGonagall cried and the boys stared to say something.

"It's my fault Professor!" Hermione interjected.

Simba tuned out the lie, as he was trying to get the scents of the other teachers. The greasy haired one smelt of ash while the twitchy one…he smelt disgusting.

"Simba, are you alright?" Harry asked. Everyone turned to him, and if lions could blush he would have.

"The troll," was all he said and it seemed a good lie. His nose was more powerful than theirs and if _they _could smell it….

They all went back to the Common Room, where Hermione smiled at them all. "Thank you for saving me," she said softly.

They all went to go get food after that. Simba sighed. At least they were friends. Now, to claim some chicken before Ron ate it all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A/N: I STILL OWN NOTHING!

Simba lounged on the nearby sofa while Harry, Ron and Hermione worked on homework. This was the only free time his brother had, as the tall boy he was always spending time with had increased the hours Harry had to spend outside.

Stretching, Simba hopped off the sofa and went towards the Portrait hole. Harry didn't even notice him leave, which really shouldn't have bothered Simba but it did. They were inseparable, brothers, and best friends. Now it seemed as if he was just the tag-a-long that Harry tolerated.

"Well lookie here," a drawling voice said from the shadows. Simba looked around and saw a boy with green robes—it wasn't the ferrety one—emerge. "It's precious Potter's pet."

Normally, Simba would have protested being called a pet, but he didn't like the sound of the boy's voice. Being a smart lion, he decided to book it out of there; only to come across a hall with a dead end.

"We're just going to have some fun," the boy said and pulled out his wand.

"Oi!"

The boy turned around and Simba saw, to his disappointment, one of the twins.

"What do you want, Weasley?" the green boy sneered.

"What do you think, Montague?" the twin sneered back. "Didn't think you'd stoop as low as to curse another student's brother." Before Montague could say another word, the twin had cursed him and now giant bats were attacking his face. They seemed to be coming from his nose.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" the boy could be heard screaming as he ran to the hospital wing.

"You okay, Simba?" the twin asked. Simba took in a deep breath and knew the twin was Fred.

"Yeah Fred," Simba nodded. He was still a little disappointed that Harry hadn't been the one to help him out but at least he hadn't been cursed. "How'd you know where I was?"

Fred pulled out a piece of parchment. "The Marauder's Map," he said. "Shows everyone and what they're doing at Hogwarts."

"Even me?" Simba asked. Fred smiled at him, pulled out his wand and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

A passerby snorted. Simba watched as the blank piece of parchment turned into a map. Simba saw exactly where he and Fred were standing.

"Who are Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs?" he asked.

"No idea," Fred chuckled. "All I know is that this map is the key to George's and mine success. Where were you headed?"

"To Hagrid's," Simba said. "I'm starving."

"Hagrid doesn't really like hunting in the forest," Fred told him.

"I can eat grubs," Simba said with a chuckle. Fred made a face, which just made Simba chuckle even more.

"I'll walk you down there," he said. "Don't want you running into any more Slytherins."

As they walked down to Hagrid's, Simba learned that Fred had a little sister. That must have been the girl he had seen at the Platform.

"Hey Hagrid!" Fred said loudly as they approached. Simba gave a small roar, but it sounded more kitten like than what he wanted. A couple of girls who were passing by cooed about how adorable he was.

"Hello Fred, Simba," Hagrid said from his doorstep. "If yer lookin' for Timon and Pumbaa, they're in the Forest."

"Again?" Simba sighed. Fred chuckled and said "I'll leave you here. I'll check the map on occasion for you. Don't want the Snakes getting you again."

"Thanks Fred!" Simba called as Fred walked back to the castle. He walked into the forest, looking for his surrogate father and uncle.

"There you are buddy!" Timon grinned. "Look what we found!"

He was referring to the huge collection of grubs.

"Great!" Simba grinned and joined then in chowing down on them. It took about two hours, not that Simba noticed any change of time.

"I've got to go guys!" Simba said once he noticed the change in the sun's position. "The doors will be closing soon."

"Don't take so long to visit next time," Timon told him. "And relax. You seem very tense Simba. Remember: Hakuna Matata."

Simba nodded and ran to the door, where Fred was standing.

"Were you standing there the entire time?" Simba asked.

"No, I just checked the map an hour ago and saw that you hadn't moved. Thought something had gotten you." Fred replied. While he and his brother frequented the forest on occasion, he didn't like the idea of firsties going in there without an older year.

"Thanks," Simba said with a smile.

"Hey, you want to explore the castle with me and George tomorrow?" Fred asked and then groaned.

"What is it?" Simba asked.

"It's Quidditch tomorrow. Oliver would kill me and George if we missed this game, and then he'd bring us back to life and kill us again."

"Oh. What's Quidditch?"

Fred looked at Simba as if he had never seen him before. "What's Quidditch? It's our sport!" he exclaimed and then proceeded to explain everything he knew about Quidditch. All Simba took from the hour long lecture was that Harry had the most dangerous spot on the team and that the other players were worthless.

"Are you going to watch the match?" Fred asked. Simba wasn't sure. Maybe if he avoided the match, he would show Harry just how much it hurt to be ignored all the time. But Fred was the one asking, not Harry.

"Wouldn't miss it," Simba promised.

0000000000000000000000000000

Simba walked down to the pitch early the next morning, in order to get Timon and Pumbaa. They'd want to see the match as well.

"I don't understand why we have to get up so early!" Pumbaa complained.

"If we want good seats, we have to," Simba told his almost-uncle for the thousandth time. "I promised Fred that I'd come."

"You didn't promise that we would come," Timon pointed out. Simba shook his head and left.

_Five, four, three, two, one…_he thought and sure enough there was the grunting of Pumbaa right on his tail.

"Thought you weren't coming?" Simba asked innocently.

"Are you kidding? We wouldn't miss a chance to support Harry," Timon said with a smile; not noticing that Simba seemed to grow a little depressed at the mention of Harry.

A couple of hours after they had gotten their seats, Ron and Hermione came up to the stands—along with the rest of Hogwarts.

"Hey, Simba!" Ron and Hermione smiled. "Come to see the match?"

"Your brother invited me," Simba said.

"Which one?" Ron asked.

"Fred."

"Oh."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the pair of them. "Who are you two?" she asked Timon and Pumbaa.

"I'm Timon," Timon said.

"And I'm Pumbaa!" Pumbaa told her.

"Who's the favorite to win the match?" Timon asked.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Dean and Seamus yelled from behind Ron and Hermione.

"Merlin, Seamus!" Ron yelled. "You're going to give me a heart attack!"

Everyone settled down in their seats as Lee Jordan, the commentator for the match, started speaking.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season! Today's game: Slytherin vs. GRYFFINDOR!"

As Lee said that, seven scarlet blurs sped pass the stands. Simba roared out in approval.

"Seems Gryffindor has a live mascot in their stands today," Lee chuckled, having heard the roar, which still sounded kittenish.

"Now I want a nice clean game. From all of you!" the referee said, and from what Simba could see she was saying that mainly to the guys in green. Simba watched Harry, making sure he wasn't going to get hurt. Old habits die hard, he guessed. Gryffindor seemed to go quickly into the lead, but Slytherin just played dirty to score.

"Look at Harry!" Timon exclaimed and Simba tore his eyes off of Wood, who was motionless on the ground, to his brother. It looked as though he had lost control of his broom.

"Someone's messin' with Harry's broomstick!" Hagrid exclaimed. "That's been tempered with, that has!"

"It's Snape!" Hermione hissed. "He's jinxing the broom!"

"Jinxing the broom?" Ron repeated and Simba would have snorted if he hadn't been worried about Harry.

"Leave it to me," Hermione hissed and left. Simba began praying to the Great Kings of the Past that Harry would not fall off his broom, that Hermione would be able to stop Snape in time.

"Come on Hermione," he whispered as Harry was now holding on with only one hand to his still bucking broomstick. Suddenly, the bucking stopped and Harry climbed back on.

"Phew!" Timon sighed in relief but Simba tensed back up when he saw his brother go into a dive. Did Harry want to give him heart failure?

"Ooh, that's going to hurt," Pumbaa winced, when Harry fell off his broom at maybe a foot off the ground. Harry began heaving once he got back up.

"Looks like he's gonna be sick!" Hagrid exclaimed. Harry coughed and…

"HE CAUGHT THE SNITCH IN HIS MOUTH!" Simba roared, but anyone else who wasn't close enough would only hear a roar of approval.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch!" Lee exclaimed. "Gryffindor wins!"

Simba rushed down to the pitch before anyone could stop him, but somehow the crowd of Gryffindors had beaten him to the punch. They had lifted Harry on their shoulders and were taking him to the Common Room. Even Timon and Pumbaa were in the crowd.

"Wait!" Simba cried. "What, what about me?" he said softly to the empty pitch. He could always go up to the Common Room and join the party he was sure had started up, but he didn't want to. He didn't really want to face Harry right now.

Tears streamed down his face as he realized another person he loved had left him and it was his entire fault. If he had stayed on that rock, and not practiced that roar, then his father would still be alive. If he was human, then Harry would want to be with him.

"Simba?" a voice called out. Simba blinked; there was Harry!

"Thought you'd be up at the party?" Simba said a little coldly.

"Noticed you weren't there," Harry said with a smile. "Wondered why you hadn't joined us."

"Maybe I didn't feel like getting ignored every time I see you," Simba hissed.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're being ridiculous."

"_I'm_ being ridiculous? You all _left_ me in at the pitch for an _hour_ before _you_ realized I wasn't there!" Simba shouted, and tears began to leak from his eyes again. "Just leave me alone Harry! I don't want to see you right now!"

Simba ran into the Forest, not knowing if Harry was following him or not. If Harry was going to follow school rules, then of course he wouldn't follow Simba.

Little did he know that his brother had the same tears running down his face, for the same reason Simba had his.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A/N: I STILL OWN NOTHING!

Simba was now playing a game of hide and seek with Harry, determined to avoid his brother just as his brother had avoided him. Everyone had grown festive for some reason; even Harry had gotten into the spirit.

"Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, ring the Hogwarts bell!" the twins sang as Simba walked up from the Forest.

"You two realize that you can't sing right?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Yeah!" the twins nodded. "We're just getting into the mood to charm snowballs to bounce off of Quirrel's turban. Want to come?"

"I'll pass," the cub chuckled and watched as the twins left. Simba ventured into the Great Hall and watched the teachers decorate.

"That's totally barbaric!" he heard Hermione exclaim.

"That's Wizards chess," Ron told her. "Hey, Simba!"

_Darn you Ronald! _ Simba thought as now he had no choice but to walk over there.

"Hey Ron, Hermione!" he said, completely ignoring Harry. "See you've packed Hermione."

"I see Ron hasn't," Hermione noted.

"Change of plans. My parents have decided to go to Romania, to visit my brother Charlie," Ron said. "He's studying Dragons there."

"Good," Hermione smiled. "You can help Harry then. He's going to go to the library, to look up information on Nicholas Flamel."

"We've looked a hundred times!" Ron moaned and Simba mentally groaned. His brother was worse than a newborn cub with his curiosity.

"Not in the restricted section," Hermione whispered. "Merry Christmas."

Simba blinked as she walked away and decided to follow her. Granted, he managed to lose her after about five minutes. Seeing an open door, Simba slipped inside the room. There was a mirror there; apparently the room was being used for storage.

"Whoa!" he whispered. In the mirror, he could see not only his reflection but the images of his mother and father as well.

"You promised," Simba whispered to the image of his father. "You promised you'd always be there for me."

Hearing a creak in the door behind him, Simba bolted out the other door. Briefly wondering why there were two doors in that room, Simba shook his head and decided that he didn't care. That night, Simba's nightmares returned with a vengeance.

_Mufassa fell off the side of the cliff, screaming. Simba looked on in horror, but then his father spoke to him. _

"_Simba, what have you done?" his father asked. "I'm dead because of you." _

"_No!" Simba shook his head. "No, it was an accident! Uncle Scar said so!" _

"_Your uncle is a kind lion but it does no good to cloud the mind with lies," the ghost of his father said. "It was your fault!" _

Simba bolted right in bed, panting a little. He looked over and saw that both Ron and Harry's beds were empty.

"Merry Christmas, Simba," Harry smiled at his brother. "Your gift is under the tree."

Ron tossed Simba a gift as well. "My mum makes gifts for us, and this year my sister wanted to help her out. She made a scarf for you."

"You told her about me?" Simba asked.

"Ginny loves animals, and can keep a secret," Ron said. "Besides, don't want her to freak out when she comes here next year and sees you."

The scarf was a brown fabric with a strip of tan color in the middle. Ron must have written more than just the fact that there was a lion at Hogwarts.

"Thanks Ron!" Simba said and put the scarf on. It was comfy. Harry had also gotten something, a sweater.

"Come on, open mine!" Harry said and Simba forgot all about being annoyed with his brother. Harry's gift was a plethora of grubs.

"Wow, thanks Harry!" Simba grinned. Ron made a slight grimace from behind and then gasped as Harry opened his last present.

"That's a cloak," Ron said. "A really fancy one as well."

Harry read the note aloud. "Your father left this in my possession before he died. It was time it was returned to you. Use it well."

"Well, put it on!" Ron urged. Harry put on the Cloak and gasped as his body disappeared.

"My body's gone!"

Simba rolled his eyes. No duh, Sherlock!

"I know what that is!" Ron exclaimed. "That's an invisibility cloak."

Getting bored with the conversation, Simba left the Common room and went searching for that mirror that showed his father. He did so for two nights after that; hoping that simply seeing his father again would be enough.

"Back again, Simba?" a voice asked from behind.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

A/N: I OWN NOTHING AND I'M STILL ALIVE!

Simba whirled around to see Professor McGonagall in the doorway.

"Professor McGonagall!" he exclaimed. "I didn't see you."

He got ready for the points she was going to take off of Gryffindor, but to his surprise they never came.

"It's the holidays," McGonagall said. "Funny thing about the holidays is that points can not be taken for rule breaking. School is not in session."

Simba gave her a small smile, which he thought he saw her return. Going back to the tower, Simba hoped his nightmares would not return. Without the mirror, he had nothing to prevent it.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Pride," Simba responded. The portrait swung open and Simba hopped onto one of the near by couches. He didn't remember falling asleep but he woke up to the face of his brother.

"Didn't hear you come up last night," Harry said, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Yeah, slept down here," Simba shrugged. He hated that it was so awkward now with Harry but it was better that they were apart now rather when his brother found out that he had caused the death of his own father.

"Wish you hadn't," Harry said with a small smile. "Look Simba, I'm sorry I that I haven't spent much time with you. I just don't want to drive away Ron and Hermione."

"So you'd rather drive _me_ away?" Simba asked. Harry shook his head violently.

"_No_ Simba!" Harry said, getting down to Simba's level. "You're my brother. You were there when I was seven; terrified that Timon was going to reject me after I caused him to levitate. I'll never drive you away. "

Simba looked at Harry with hopeful eyes.

"You mean that?" Simba asked.

"No, I'm just taking out my rear end," Harry snorted. "Of course I mean that."

Simba grinned and nuzzled Harry's head.

"Thanks little brother," he said. "You know, that was almost mature of you."

Harry started and then chased Simba around the common room, which is how Ron found them three hours later.

"I don't want to know," Ron shook his head; glad that his friend had worked out whatever issues he had with his brother. It was an odd relationship, Ron had to admit. But Harry was his friend, so was Simba.

"Hey," Harry said with excitement, "why don't we fill Simba in on what we've found out about Flamel?"

"You mean _nothing_?" Ron asked.

"You two are worse than newborns at times," Simba said, shaking his head in amusement.

"Thanks!" Harry grinned, knowing that it wasn't a compliment.

"You are _so_ weird," Simba said in a deadpanned voice. Ron snorted in amusement.

0000000000

It turned out that Harry had also discovered that mirror, as he told Simba that night as they went to bed.

"It's the Mirror of Erised," he said.

"The mirror of what?"

"Erised," Harry said. "It shows us what we most desire."

"Oh," Simba said and in a way that sort of made sense. Then again, what did he know? He was just a lion in a world he didn't understand. "So, what did you see?"

Harry hesitated, and then sighed. "My parents," he said with a faint smile. "I saw my mum and dad."

Simba didn't know how to feel about that. While he was glad that his brother had seen his parents, he also felt sad for an unknown reason. He fell asleep before Harry could ask him what he had seen. He wished he hadn't though. His nightmares returned, making him seem more ragged than he really was.

"Simba?" Harry asked the night before the start of term. "You sleep alright last night?"

"Yeah," Simba nodded. He wished though that he had the mirror. Harry frowned but set his head on the pillow. Simba hopped off the bed and looked out the window. Looking at the stars, he said softly "Good night father."

00000000000000

Term moved on quickly and although both Ron and Hermione were surprised at Simba joining them, they weren't opposed to it.

"So just how do you eat grubs?" Hermione asked when Harry told her. "I thought lions needed to eat meat?"

"It's good," Simba shrugged. "Besides, Timon and Pumbaa eat it, so I don't see why I shouldn't. Harry does it too."

Hermione turned on Harry, causing him to groan. "Thanks Simba!"

"Any time," Simba said with a smirk, shaking the bit of red mane out of his eyes.

"How can your body support the grubs in your system? That's got to be very unhealthy for you, did you get vegetables as well?"

"Hermione, breathe!" Harry said, mimicking said movement. "I've been eating grubs since I was five; I doubt it could damage me now."

Hermione sighed and was going to retort when the portrait hole opened and Neville hopped in. Literally hopped as his legs were glued together.

"Neville!" Hermione exclaimed and preformed the counter curse. "What happened?"

"Malfoy," Neville sighed and Simba growled. He honestly couldn't stand that ferrety looking boy.

"Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione urged. "Report him!"

"I don't want trouble," Neville muttered and Simba scoffed. How would making his life easier be making trouble?

"You've got to stand up to him Neville," Ron said. "He's used to walking over people, so don't make it easier by lying down like a doormat!"

_That could have been phrased better,_ Simba frowned as Neville seemed to grow even more distraught.

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough for Gryffindor," he almost squeaked. "Malfoy's already done that!"

Harry leaned forward and gave Neville something. "You're worth twelve of Malfoy," he said. "The Sorting Hat put you in Gryffindor and where is he? In Stinking Slytherin."

"T-thanks Harry," Neville smiled. "Do you want the card?"

Neville walked off and Harry looked at the card.

"Dumbledore," Harry shrugged. "He was the first one I ever…"

He trailed off, and looked at the card in amazement.

"Mate?" Ron asked.

"I found him!" Harry exclaimed and both Ron and Hermione crowded around the card. Sure enough, Nicholas Flamel was written on the card.

"Wait here!" Hermione said as she jumped up and rushed up to the dorms. She came down carrying a huge book.

"I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading," Hermione said in a tone that sounded to Simba as if she was calling herself an idiot.

"This is light?" Ron asked but Hermione shot him a dirty look.

"See? Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!"

"The _what_?" Simba, Ron and Harry asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh honestly? Don't you three read?" she asked as she pushed the book towards them. Simba honestly couldn't read, but he pretended to. He didn't want to be too much of a bother. Other wise Harry might try to avoid him again.

"See?" Hermione said as they finished. "That's what's Snape's after! I wonder how one gets past Fluffy?"

"Well there's only one place to find out," Ron said. "Let's go to Hermione's second home!"

Hermione looked affronted at the idea but let the matter drop. "Come on, we've got to study for exams anyway."

Simba tried to help them but he didn't understand anything in the books, therefore he curled up under the table and yawned. He didn't sleep well last night, nor any previous night since he stopped going to that mirror.

"Hagrid!" Ron exclaimed. "What are you doing in the library?"

Simba peered up and sure enough, the giant man was standing there. He seemed out of place in the library, but then so did Simba.

"Just lookin'," Hagrid said. "What are you three doing in here? Don't tell me yer still lookin' for Nicholas Flamel."

"Oh we found out who he is ages ago," Ron said. Simba raised an eyebrow. Since when was half an hour ago ages? "And we know what that dog's guarding. It's a Sor—"

"Shhh!" Hagrid urged. "Don't go shouting it!"

"But we just want to know what else is guarding the stone other than—"

"Shh!" Hagrid urged again. "Alright, I'll answer your questions tonight but don't go shoutin' them in the library!"

He left and Simba snorted. That was some good advice.

"I'm going to see what section he was in," Ron said and Simba rolled his eyes. He was right; both boys were worse than newborns at times. Ron came back and was shocked.

"Dragons! He was looking up _dragons_!" he exclaimed.

"But Hagrid can't possibly have a dragon?" Hermione frowned. "Can he?"

Simba frowned and tagged along with the Trio as they ran across the yard to Hagrid's Hut.

"Come in," Hagrid said and hurried them in. Simba smiled at the heat, it reminded him of home. The humans, it seemed, didn't fare too well in extreme heat.

"Now, you wanted to ask me somethin'?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes," Harry nodded. "We want to know what guarding the stone other than Fluffy."

"Can't ya that," Hagrid sighed. "Beats me how you even know about Fluffy."

"Oh Hagrid," Hermione said with a warm smile. "We just wanted to know who Dumbledore would trust to protect the stone, other than you of course."

_Oh, she was good,_ Simba thought as he saw Hagrid melt at her words.

"Well, I guess it can't hurt to tell ya," Hagrid said. "Sprout, Flitiwick, McGonagall did somethin' I think. Quirrell oh and Dumbledore threw in somethin'. Oh, and Professor Snape!"

"Snape!" Harry exclaimed.

"You're not still on about him are ya?" Hagrid asked. "Snape's one of the teachers _protecting_ the stone."

Hagrid turned to tend to the fire and placed an egg like object on the table, not noticing Harry's look of confusion.

"Hagrid?" Harry asked. "What is that?"

"That, well that—"

"I know what that is!" Ron exclaimed. "But Hagrid, how did you get it?"

"I won it," Hagrid said proudly. "From a stranger I met down at the pub. Seemed rather glad to get rid of it as a matter o' fact."

The object seemed to be ticking and Simba was ready to run just as it began to break. An arm stuck out of the object and Simba realized that it was an egg.

"Is that…a dragon?" Hermione asked.

"That's not just a dragon," Ron said in awe. "That's a Norwegian Ridgeback! My brother Charlie works with these."

"Aww, bless him he knows his mummy!" Hagrid exclaimed. Simba seriously wondered if Hagrid had a firm grasp on his sanity. "Hello Norbert."

"Norbert?" Harry asked.

"Well, he's got to have a name, don't he?" Hagrid asked and then his smile faded as he looked out the window. "Who's that?"

Simba turned to the window and saw a familiar face. Locking eyes with Harry, he knew that his brother had seen him too.

"Malfoy," Harry said and Hagrid sighed. The Trio and Simba hurried back to the castle.

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon," Harry said. "Told me the first time I ever met him."

"And worse, Malfoy knows!" Ron moaned.

"I don't understand," Hermione said. "Is that bad?"

"It's bad," Ron said but they all paused as they saw Professor McGonagall and Malfoy coming out of a classroom.

"Good evening," McGonagall said evenly, though Simba could tell that she was upset. She led them all into a classroom.

"Nothing and I mean nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night," she said. "As a result of your actions, fifty points will be taken."

"_Fifty!_" Harry exclaimed.

"Each," McGonagall continued and Simba couldn't help but gape at her. Fifty points for just being out past curfew? "Along with that, all four of you will receive detention."

"Excuse me Professor," Malfoy said, "perhaps I heard you wrong? I thought you said the _four_ of us?"

"No you heard me correct Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said. "You see, as noble as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will join your classmates in detention."

The Trio walked back to the common room, dreading the dawn. When the rest of Gryffindor house found out who had lost the 150 points, they treated the Trio—and Simba as well—like dirt. A week later, Harry got a note informing him of the time of his detention.

"So you're having a detention after hours as a result of you being out of bed after hours?" Simba asked.

"Yep," Harry nodded.

"Odd," Simba said and hopped off the sofa. "I'm coming with you."

"Why?" Ron asked. "You didn't get detention."

"But I was there with you," Simba said. "Plus I want to see Timon and Pumbaa."

"Fair enough," Harry chuckled and ruffled Simba's mane. Simba whacked away Harry's hand and went up to take a nap before their detention. It didn't work and he ended up waking up panting once more due to nightmares.

"You ready Simba?" Harry asked from the stairs.

"Coming," Simba shouted back. He ran down the stairs and yawned.

"Oh don't do that!" Harry groaned as he yawned as well. Hermione shook her head at them.

"Come on," Ron said and they went to the entrance hall. Malfoy was waiting there.

"Too scared to walk around without your pet?" Malfoy sneered.

"He volunteered," Harry said coolly, "and he's not a pet."

"Enough chit-chat!" Filch snapped. "I'm here to lead you to your detention!"

Filch began to lecture them as they walked across the yard. Simba honestly began to tune it out.

"Oh god man you're not still on about that dragon are you?" Filch asked and Simba realized that they were at Hagrid's.

"Norbert's gone," Hagrid said. "Dumbledore sent him to Romania, to live in a colony."

"But that's good isn't it?" Hermione asked. "He'll be with his own kind."

"But what if he don't like Romania?" Hagrid asked. "What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby after all."

"Oh pull yourself together man!" Filch rolled his eyes. "You're going into the forest after all! Got to have your wits about you."

"The Forest?" Malfoy asked and Simba was glad to see some fear on his face. "I thought that was a joke! Students aren't allowed and there are…werewolves!"

"Oh there are more than werewolves in those trees," Filch said. "Nighty-night!"

"Well, that wasn't creepy at all," Simba muttered and Harry snorted in amusement. They walked into the Forest and Simba gulped. The Forest was creepy enough in the day; it was worse in the night.

"Hagrid?" Harry asked as they came across a silver substance. "What is that?"

"That's what we're here for," Hagrid said. "See that? That's unicorn blood that is."

Simba gasped; he thought about his friend Desdemona and hoped she was alright.

"I found one dead a few weeks ago, and this one's been hurt bad by somethin'," Hagrid said. "It's our job to go and find the poor beast. Ron, Hermione, you're with me. Harry, you're with Malfoy."

"What about me?" Simba asked.

"You stay with Harry," Hagrid said and Simba nodded.

"Fine, then I get Fang!" Malfoy insisted.

"Alright, but just to let you know, he's a ruddy coward," Hagrid said and led Ron and Hermione off in another direction. Simba listened to Harry and Malfoy bicker.

"Wait," Harry said and held back Malfoy. Simba stuck out a paw and held back Fang. There was a beautiful unicorn, dead. Simba gasped when he realized that it was his friend. But there was a dark, cloaked figure and it began to drink her blood.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Malfoy screamed and ran away, Fang following close behind.

"Harry, come on!" Simba urged, but he found his brother trapped in some roots. Grabbing the back of his cloak, Simba began to pull as much as he could. Suddenly there were hoof beats and Simba was amazed to see a creature, which was half man and half horse.

"Thank you!" Harry said to the creature. "But what was that thing you saved me from?"

"A most dreadful creature," the man-horse said. "It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. But at a terrible price. For you have slain something so pure, that from the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half-life. A cursed life."

"But who would choose such a life?" Harry asked.

"Can you think of no one?"

"You mean to tell me that that thing you saved me from? That was drinking its blood? That was Voldemort?"

Simba gasped; he knew very little about Voldemort but Harry had told him all he knew.

"Do you _know_ what was hidden in the school at this very _moment_ Mr. Potter?"

"The Sorcerer's Stone!" Harry gasped and Simba swore he was going to have a word with Dumbledore when he looked a little more intimidating.

"Harry!" Hermione cried.

"Hello Firenze," Hagrid said. "See you've met our friend Mr. Potter. Alright Harry?"

Harry nodded.

"Harry Potter, this is where I leave you," Firenze said. "You are safe now."

Harry and Simba both looked back at the unicorn and Simba swore that he would get revenge for her death.

"You mean You-Know-Who is out there right now? In the forest?" Hermione asked when they were back in the common room.

"Yes," Harry nodded. "But he's weak. He's living off the unicorns. Don't you see? We had it wrong! Snape doesn't want the stone for himself; he wants the stone for Voldemort. With the elixer of life, Voldemort will grow strong again. He'll…he'll come back."

"You don't think that he will try to…kill you, do you?" Ron asked.

"I think that if he had the chance he might have tried to kill me tonight," Harry said simply. Ron gulped.

"And to think! I've been worried about my _Potions _final!"

Simba rolled his eyes.

"Wait, we're forgetting something," Hermione said. "Who's the one wizard Voldemort always feared?"

_Did she just say the name?_ Simba thought in confusion.

"Dumbledore!" Hermione said after a few seconds of silence. "With Dumbledore here, Harry, you're safe! With Dumbledore, you can't be touched."

Harry smiled at the idea of being safe and Simba relaxed. They spent the next few weeks studying and taking their final exams.

"I heard that Hogwart's end of the year exams were dreadful!" Hermione said as they walked from their last exam. "But I found they're rather enjoyable."

"Speak for yourself!" Ron groaned. "Hey Simba."

"Last exam?" Simba asked. He'd been spending most of his time with Timon and Pumbaa, enjoying the outdoors.

"Yep!" Ron grinned. Harry kept rubbing his forehead.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked.

"My scar! It keeps burning," Harry hissed. Simba frowned; his uncle had a scar and it never burned.

"It's happened before," Hermione offered.

"Not like this," Harry shook his head. "I think it's a sign. I think danger's coming."

They continued to walk to Hagrid's hut when Harry stopped.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Don't you find it curious? That what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon and a stranger comes along and just _happens_ to have one?" Harry asked as he sped to Hagrid's hut. "Why didn't I see it before?"

Simba was confused, and judging by their faces, so were Ron and Hermione.

"Hagrid! That stranger you drank with, did he tell you his name?" Harry asked.

"I dunno, never told me," Hagrid said. "I also never saw his face."

"But this stranger," Harry continued to press. "You and he must have talked!"

"Well sure," Hagrid nodded. "He wanted to know about the creatures I looked after and I said, well after Fluffy, a dragon will be no problem."

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked.

"Well o' course he was interested in Fluffy!" Hagrid said as if Harry had mortally offended him. "How often do you come across a three headed dog, even if yer in the trade? But I told him, I said, the trick to any beast is to know how to calm him. Take Fluffy for example. Just play him a bit of music and he'll fall straight to sleep."

Harry, Ron and Hermione shared panicked looks.

"I shouldn't have said that," Hagrid said in realization. The Trio ran up to the castle, with Simba at their heels. They ran into Professor McGonagall's classroom, startling her.

"We've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore! Immediately," Harry said.

"I'm afraid that Professor Dumbledore is not here," McGonagall said. "He got an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left straight away for London."

"He's gone? Now?" Harry asked. "But this is important! This is about the Sorcerer's Stone!"

"How did you—?"

"Someone's going to try and steal it!" Harry interrupted her.

"I don't know how you four found out about the stone but I assure it is perfectly safe," McGonagall said. "Now please return to your dormitory. Quietly."

They left the classroom but they gathered into a circle.

"That was no stranger Hagrid met at a pub," Harry said. "That was Snape."

"And with Dumbledore gone…" Hermione said but gasped when she saw a figure looming over them.

"Good afternoon," Snape drawled. "Now what would three young Gryffindors and a young lion be inside on a day like this?"

"We…we were just…" Hermione tried to come up with an excuse.

"You want to be careful," Snape said. "People might think you were…"

He looked at Harry, who was glaring at Snape with all his might. "_Up to something_."

Snape turned and walked away.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"We go down the trap door," Harry said. "Tonight."

Simba wondered if his little brother was a little insane but Ron and Hermione seemed to agree with him. They sat around in the common room and were the first ones to go to bed. At around midnight, Harry nudged Simba with his foot.

"Come on," he whispered and did the same to Ron. They met Hermione outside of the Girl's dorm and went down the stairs. A familiar croak broke the silence.

"Trevor! Shh!" Ron whisper-shouted at the toad. "Go, you shouldn't be here!"

"Neither should you!" Neville said, getting out of his chair. "You're sneaking out again aren't you?"

"Now Neville—"

"No! I won't let you! You'll get Gryffindor into trouble again!"

_How does one get a House in trouble?_ Simba thought.

"I'll…I'll fight you!" Neville finished his little speech.

"Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this!" Hermione said. "_Petrificus Totalus!" _

Neville snapped together and fell down like a board. Simba gulped a little; he officially did not want to get Hermione Granger mad at him.

"Sorry Neville," he said as he left and he could hear Harry and Hermione apologize as well.

"It's for your own good," he heard Ron say and snorted. How could it be for his own good if he was petrified? The walk down was difficult; Ron had to slouch and they had to walk extra slowly to keep Simba under the cloak. Hermione unlocked the door once more.

"Hang on," Harry said. "Is he….snoring?"

"Apparently," Simba said.

"Ugh! He's got terrible breath!" Ron groaned. Simba rolled his eyes; he was a dog, what did Ron expect?

"Look, if this gets dangerous," Harry said once they opened the trap door, "get yourselves _out_."

Simba noticed that the harp in the corner had stopped playing and gulped. Harry seemed to notice this as well.

"Does it seem quiet to you?" he asked.

"The harp," Hermione said. "It stopped playing."

"UGH!" Ron exclaimed as he realized that he had drool on him. All three looked up to see the three heads of Fluffy growling at them. Harry and Hermione had jumped but Ron was prevented by one of the three heads.

"Ron!" Simba heard Harry shout from where ever he landed. Fluffy was determined to get Ron, and it was then that a song from his childhood came to the forefront of his mind.

"_Chimps are going ape," _Simba began to sing. _ "Giraffes remain above it all. Elephants remember, though just what I can't recall. Crocodiles are snapping up fresh offers from the banks. Showed interest in my nest egg but I quickly said, "No thanks!" We haven't paid the hornbills and the vultures have a hunch not everyone invited will be coming back from lunch! This is the morning report! Gives you the long and the short. Every grunt, roar and snort, not a tale I distort! On the morning report!" _

Fluffy began to fall asleep again, so Ron and Simba took that time to jump through the Trap Door

"Finally!" Harry grinned at the two of them.

"Sorry bout that," Simba said.

"You two okay?" Harry asked his best friend and brother.

"Yeah," Ron nodded. "You?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Lucky this plant thing's here, really."

Simba was about to agree when he noticed that the 'plant thing' was starting to move around. He felt his paws become entangled with the vines.

"Stop moving, all three of you," he heard Hermione lecture them. "This is Devil's Snare! You have to relax! If you don't, it will only kill you faster."

"Kill us _faster_?" Ron asked. "Oh, now I can relax!"

Hermione shot him a look before sinking down into a pit below.

"HERMIONE!" they all shouted.

"Just relax!" Hermione's voice came from somewhere.

"Hermione, where are you?" Harry asked.

"Do what I say! Trust me!"

Harry did what she asked and he too sunk down into the pit.

"HARRY!" Simba and Ron yelled. Simba struggled to get free; to make sure that his brother was fine. Suddenly, there was a bright light and Ron and Simba fell down.

"You okay? Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ron nodded. "Lucky we didn't panic."

"Lucky Hermione pays attention in Herbology," Harry corrected. They continued on and saw that there was a broom in the middle of the room, with odd birds flying around.

"Strange," Hermione said. "I've never seen birds like these."

"They're not birds," Harry said. "They're keys, and I bet one fits through that door."

Ron walked across the hall.

"Alohamora!" he tried the door on the other side. "Well, it was worth a try."

"Oh, what are we going to do?" Hermione moaned. "There must be a thousand keys up there!"

"We're looking for a big old-fashioned one," Ron said. "Probably silver, like the handle."

"There!" Harry shouted. "The one with the broken wing!"

"What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked, noticing Harry's worried look.

"It's too easy."

"Oh go on Harry!" Ron urged. "If Snape can catch it on that old broomstick, you can! You're the youngest seeker in a century!"

Harry nodded but the moment he touched the broom, the keys began to attack him.

"This complicates things a bit," Ron gulped. Simba watched in worry as Harry struggled to catch the right key while the other keys kept pecking at him.

"Catch the key!" Harry shouted as he threw it at Hermione. Hermione caught it and struggled to unlock the door.

"Hurry up!" Ron yelled. They finally opened the door and Harry flew threw the opened door, closing it as the keys followed. The next room was so creepy, Simba wouldn't be surprised if it took the place of his nightmares.

"What is this?" Hermione asked.

"Looks like a graveyard," Harry replied. Ron shook his head.

"This is no graveyard," he said. "It's a chess set."

The lights turned on just as he said that.

"There's the door!" Harry pointed out. They walked towards it but were stopped by the chess pieces.

"Okay then," Simba gulped.

"Isn't it obvious," Ron said. "We've got to play our way across the room! Harry, you take the queen side bishops square. Hermione, you'll be the queenside castle. As for me, I'll be a Knight!"

"What about me?" Simba asked.

"You stay to the side," Ron said. Simba nodded and watched in horror as the game began. Chess pieces on both sides began to be blown to smithereens. Ron was a great chessman though. He made it so that Hermione and Harry were never in danger.

"Of course," Ron exclaimed as the White Queen turned towards him.

"No!" Harry yelled.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"He's going to sacrifice himself!"

"No you can't! There must be another way!"

"Do you want to stop Snape from getting that stone or not?" Ron asked. "Look Harry, it's you that has to go on. Not me, not Hermione, not Simba. You!"

Harry nodded and Simba looked away, not wanting to see Ron get hurt. He heard Harry shout at Hermione but didn't look until he heard Harry shout checkmate.

"Ron!" he gasped to see the red-head lying there as if dead.

"Take Ron to the infirmary," Harry told Hermione. "Then write a letter to Dumbledore. Ron's right; I've got to go on."

"You're a great wizard," Hermione said.

"Not as good as you," Harry said.

"Me? Books and cleverness? There are more important things. Like friendship and bravery, and Harry do be careful!"

Harry nodded and looked over at Simba. Simba walked over and brought Harry into a hug.

"Be careful little brother," he whispered. He watched Harry go into the other room and sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! Yes, I've slowed down the aging process for Simba because I want him to be the same age as Harry for this story.

Taking one last look at the door his brother had passed through; Simba gently pulled Ron onto his back. It was harder than it was when Harry rode on his back and it made Simba wonder just how much Ron ate in a day.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"I'll be fine," Simba said. "Ron's just heavier than I thought."

Hermione gave a small smile and they made their way back to the third floor corridor.

"I can take him from here," Hermione told Simba, and she lifted Ron and carried him on her back. Halfway to the Hospital Wing, they ran into Professor Dumbledore.

"Harry's gone after him?" he asked and didn't even stop to hear the answer. Simba blinked; that was bizarre.

"Okay then," Hermione said slowly. "Let's continue on."

The nurse was nicer than Simba believed her to be but she was still strict. Laying Ron on a bed, she chased him out—only allowing Hermione to stay.

"Great," Simba grumbled. "Now what am I to do?"

He bet that once Harry came up, he'd have a thrilling tale to tell. Simba raced to the Common Room and hopped onto a couch.

"What happened?" Neville asked as the spell wore off. Simba chuckled under his breath.

"Long story Neville," he whispered. "One I hope has a happy ending."

00000000000

When Harry didn't arrive in the Common Room the next day, Simba grew worried. It didn't help that there were rumors spreading like wild fire.

"Did he really survive Devil's Snare?" Neville asked Dean, who had just finished telling the story that he'd heard from a sixth year.

"That's what I heard," Dean nodded. "I also heard that they had to fight three trolls!"

Simba slinked by them and left. He, who had actually been there, was in no mood to be interrogated by First Years. He would rather spend time with Harry. However, the doors to the Hospital Wing were still closed to him.

"Hey buddy!" Timon called out as he walked to Hagrid's. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Simba sighed and plopped down. "Have you guys seen Harry?"

"I thought he was with you?" Pumbaa asked. "Is he avoiding you again?"

"No," Simba shook his head. "I just thought maybe he'd be visiting Hagrid or something."

Timon shook his head.

"Sorry kiddo," he said. "Maybe he's at the pitch? There's a game on right now, after all."

Simba grinned and raced there, however it was to his disappointment that Harry wasn't flying at all.

"Ravenclaw's got the snitch," Lee said in a depressed tone. "Ravenclaw wins the cup and the match."

Simba watched as the team landed dejectedly and wondered just where Harry was.

"Hey Fred!" he called. The mischief-maker turned around and grinned when he saw the cub.

"Hey Simba," he said.

"You know where Harry is?" Simba asked. "I can't find him."

Fred looked guilty. "Sorry buddy, I don't. Last I heard he was in the hospital wing but the rumor mill could be wrong."

Simba thanked Fred and then raced back to Gryffindor Tower. Maybe Ron and Hermione were back. Harry was usually with them and if he wasn't, they'd know where he was.

"Hey Simba," Ron said. He still had a bruise on his head from where the Queen knocked him out.

"Have you guys seen Harry?" Simba asked. They shared a look, which worried Simba to no end.

"He's still unconscious," Ron said. "We just got back from there."

Simba filled them in about the match so they could tell Harry if and when he woke up. Simba only hoped it would be soon.

0000000

Two days later and no word of Harry's condition made for an extremely irritated lion. Simba could be seen pacing the floor of the common room, growling at anyone who tried to talk to him.

"Simba!" Ron ran into the Common Room. "He's up!"

Simba grinned and ran to the Hospital Wing only to be stopped by the matron.

"He's already had three guests. He needs his rest!"

Simba growled and curled up in front of the door. If she wasn't going to let him in, then he'd slink in when Harry had another visitor. Of course that didn't occur until the next day.

"Hey buddy," Timon woke him up.

"Huh?" Simba groaned and realized that he'd fallen asleep in front of the door.

"Hagrid wants to see Harry, but you're blocking the door," Pumbaa told him. Simba got up.

"Oh," Simba said. "Sorry Hagrid."

The bigger man smiled and shook his head as if the cub had done nothing wrong. But he had. Simba had failed to protect Harry and now he was in the hospital wing. Letting Hagrid go in, Simba walked away dejectedly.

"Hey Simba," Timon said. "He'll be alright. Remember when he fell out of that tree when you both were nine? Bounced back from that pretty quickly."

Simba sighed.

"I hope you're right," he said. He went back to the Common Room and jumped on a sofa once more. His weary body collapsed against the back of the sofa and he fell straight to sleep. The next thing he knew, Harry was poking him in the head.

"Hey, you going to the feast?" he asked. Simba jumped up and pinned his brother to the floor.

"You're alright!" he grinned and rubbed heads with him. Harry chuckled and patted Simba on the head as well.

"Yeah I'm good," he said. "Madam Pomfrey is a little crazy when it comes to her patients. Did you really sleep outside the door?"

Simba nodded and Harry chuckled. Simba followed Harry to the feast where he once again ate chicken to his heart's content under the table. The train ride was interesting, though he mainly rode with Fred and George.

"Sorry Harry," he said as they got on the train. "I promised them a few days before you got out of hospital."

"It's alright," Harry said. "I'll see you when we get off right?"

"Nothing will stop me," Simba promised. Timon and Pumbaa were already with Hermione and Ron.

"So what were you saying about a jokes shop?" Simba asked after Harry left.

"It's our dream to open one," Fred said. "Mum thinks we should go into the ministry."

"Ick!" Simba wrinkled his nose. "You guys are too cool for such a boring sounding job."

The twins' grinned.

"You're alright for a lion," George said. "Hey, I figure Ron will invite Harry to spend some time at our place for the summer but you're welcome to join as well."

"Awesome!" Simba grinned. A few hours later and the train stopped. Getting off, Simba failed to see Harry.

"Get in," Fred said, pointing to his trunk. "I'll take you out to the muggle world."

Simba hopped in and hoped that Timon, Pumbaa and Harry were alright. When they entered the other side, Simba was shocked to see a giraffe like woman clutching Harry and crying.

"Oh Harry dear! We thought we'd never see you again!" she cried. Harry looked so confused, but he left with them.

"Stay down," he heard Fred hiss. Over in Ron's trunk, he could almost smell Pumbaa and Timon's scent wafted down from Ron's pocket.

"What the hell was that about?" George asked.

"I don't know," Ron frowned. "But I want to find out. We'll talk later when we're at home."

"Honestly I don't see what the big deal is," Percy frowned. "So the aunt was a little over zealous in her welcome of young Harry back from his first year at Hogwarts."

"Come along kids," their mother said before Ron could retort. "Your father is coming home early for a big celebration."

Simba wondered how he was going to keep his existence a secret from Mrs. Weasley. She seemed like a type of woman who wasn't easily fooled. But on a more important note, how was he going to get his brother back from the animals who had kidnapped him?

TBC….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!

The Burrow was different than Hogwarts, but it was still magical. Once the twins got their trunks into their room, Simba hopped out.

"So what was that about?" Fred asked. Ron walked in just as he asked that.

"Hey Simba," Ron grinned. The twins sighed in relief. They didn't want to deal with explaining to their mother or Percy why they had a lion in their room.

"Where's—"

"They're in my room," Ron said, knowing Simba would ask about Timon and Pumbaa. "It's messy enough that they can hide under a pile of clothes if Mum comes up."

"Great!" Simba grinned.

They all sat down and began to ponder why Harry would go off with those animal looking people.

"He never even mentioned them at Hogwarts," Ron frowned. "I'm worried."

Fred rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Ronnie, what's the worst that could happen?" he asked. From downstairs, they could hear their mother holler down for them.

"Keep out of sight Simba," George whispered. "We'll sneak some ham for you."

Simba grinned and ducked under one of the beds. A few hours later, he smelt some meat and crawled out.

"Took you long enough," he grumbled.

"Mum was getting suspicious," George said. "We couldn't just leave the table, and we couldn't tell her that we had a lion in our room. That would have gone over nicely."

Simba chuckled and went back under the bed to sleep. That night, he suffered from the worst nightmares he ever had.

"You sleep alright?" Fred asked in the morning.

"Just peachy," Simba growled. Fred, showing some brains, decided it'd be best if he let Simba chase off the gnomes. He knew that his mother would ask him sooner or later to de-gnome the garden.

0000000000000000

Simba found that chasing the odd looking creatures was a blast. They kept running away from him, but he could pounce and stalk them to no end.

"Ron!" Simba grinned upon seeing the boy. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just wrote to Harry," he said. "Hope the letter gets to him alright."

Simba privately hoped that as well. He also hoped his brother would be safe. The next few weeks proved the most nerve racking for a number of reasons. The first reason was, Ginny found Simba one day when looking for something in Fred and George's room.

"Wicked!" she exclaimed upon finding him. Simba had forgotten that Ron had told Ginny last year about him. She made him the scarf. Of course, he might have praised it in way that made him sound like a fake lion.

"Okay," George said, panting as he arrived into the room. "That's one disaster averted."

Ginny turned on him.

"You think I'd tell?"

"He's Harry's," Fred said, arriving behind his brother. Ginny's eyes got wide causing her brothers to groan.

"Go drool over Harry in your room," Fred said, directing the younger girl out of their room. "Some of our material is sensitive to water."

"If you don't want me in your room, you could just say so," Ginny rolled her eyes. But she never told Mrs. Weasley or Mr. Weasley about his presence. The next nerve racking thing was the fact that Harry was not responding to Ron's letters.

"I just heard back from Hermione," Ron said the night before Harry's birthday. "She hasn't heard from him either."

Simba began to pace. That did not sound good. Maybe the hyenas found him and managed to gain a human form? He shook his head, that sounded silly.

"What do we do?" he asked. Ron pondered for a moment.

"Stay here," he whispered and snuck out of his room. A moment later, he arrived with the twins.

"What's this I hear about some rule breaking?" George asked with a grin on his face. Simba smacked himself with his paw. And they wondered why no one took them seriously?

"We're going to take the car," Ron said. "I can't drive it and keep it steady in case Harry's on the second floor."

"He'll probably have a light on," Fred said. Simba paced again, nervous to the core about this mission. What if Harry got hurt?

0000000000000000000

The plan was implemented three days after Harry's birthday. Simba stayed up to watch Ron and the twins sneak out late at night. Then he fell asleep on Fred's bed.

"AHHH!"

Mrs. Weasley woke him up with a scream. On second thought, it might have been a better idea to sleep under the bed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH FRED?" the woman screamed. Simba tried to explain but one look at that wand and he was out of there. Ron's door was open and he ran there without a second thought.

"YOU LEAVE MY RONNIE ALON—"

Thankfully, she saw that George's bed was empty and devoid of any blood. Honestly, you'd think he was a monster the way she was carrying on. Simba waited as she walked downstairs to welcome the three—and hopefully Harry as well. Simba sat down and closed his eyes, but the instant shouting proved to not be as restful as one would hope.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? BEDS EMPTY, NO NOTE! CAR GONE!"

Did this woman ever lose her voice? Simba thought as he heard the steps creak. He took a breath and took in Ron's scent. There was another scent as well—Harry's!

"HARRY!" Simba ran to the door and pinned his brother to the ground before he could say anything. "Why did you leave me at the station? There are crazy shouting women here!"

Harry chuckled.

"I was just explaining to Ron," he said from his spot on the ground, "that Professor Dumbledore told me about the blood wards. The rest of the stuff that happened at the station went too fast for me to understand what was happening. Aunt Petunia was crying on me for Merlin's sake!"

Simba shrugged. It seemed understandable.

"Just don't do it again," Simba growled. He turned to Ron. "How is it you're not punished?"

"You didn't fall asleep in my room," Ron said with a smirk. "Fred is now getting chewed out for having a vicious man-eating animal in his room."

"Hey, your dad knows right?" Harry asked.

"No clue," Ron shrugged. "But he will now. Mum always tells him about when the twins get into trouble."

Simba chuckled and lay down on the floor while the boys chattered. It was nice to know his brother was—"

"Bars on your window?" Simba asked, his head shot up. Harry chuckled nerviously.

"You heard that?"

"I'm a lion. My senses are better than yours," Simba scoffed. "Now, what did Ron mean by bars on your window?"

Harry sighed and launched into the entire story. By the end of it, Simba didn't know whether to make sure Harry hadn't gotten into Dumbledore's lemon drops or to go and maul the Dursleys.

"Simba, don't," Harry said. "You get caught and something bad could happen to you."

"Harry, they kept you prisoner!"

Harry growled a little and faced off with the growling lion. It was rare when they had disputes, but if they did, it was probably wise if the ground was clear.

"Hey Ron," George popped his head in, defusing the tension. "Mum wants you. Said something about not keeping the man-eating beast in the house?"

Ron and Harry groaned.

"Want to go explain to Mum why you have a lion cub?" Ron asked Harry, who ruffled a bit more of Simba's mane.

"Sure why not?" Harry chuckled.

Simba groaned once more. He never wanted to go near that crazy woman again for as long as he lived.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!

Simba waited on the stairs while Harry and Ron defended his presence in the Burrow.

"Honestly son," a male voice came from the other room, "is it wise to have him here?"

"Dad, have you seen any gnomes about?" Ron asked.

"No—"

"See? He's useful!" Ron jumped at the chance. "Now Mum can plant her vegetable garden that she's always wanted and Simba can keep the gnomes away."

"But what about the merecat and the warthog you told us about?" Mrs. Weasely asked. "What are they useful as?"

"They eat grubs," Harry came to their guardians' defense. "They can watch out for themselves. Please?"

"Come on Dad? Mum? Please?" Ron begged. There was silence from the other room and then—

"ALRIGHT!" Ron ran out of the room cheering. Harry ran after him, running to the stairs. Both of them hugged Simba.

"So I guess it was a yes?" Simba asked.

"It was a big old giant yes," Ron grinned from ear to ear. Simba chuckled and then chased Harry around the house when he ruffled his mane.

000000000000

The next few weeks were the most fun Simba had since he could remember. He'd completely stopped having nightmares but his mind would wander on occasion.

_I wonder how Nala is,_ he thought one time watching the boys fly around. _I wonder if she misses me. _

It was hard, being so far away. Shaking his head, he chased after another gnome who was going after Mrs. Weasley's veggies. Life at the Burrow was great. The next day, the Hogwarts letters appeared.

"Hey Harry, you haven't gotten expelled yet have you?" Simba teased. Harry dove at him and the two 'cubs' faux-wrestled around until Mr. Weasley separated the two of them.

"That's enough boys," he said without batting an eye. To him, Simba and Harry were almost like a calmer version of the twins. "Dumbledore doesn't miss a trick that man."

"This lot won't come cheap mum," Fred said after giving Simba a piece of his bacon. "The spell books alone cost a ton."

Mrs. Weasley sighed and looked at Ginny's list. "We'll manage. We always have, but there's only one place to get all of this. Diagon Ally."

It was decided that Simba would stay put at the Burrow, as to not cause a major panic with the other shoppers. Simba rolled his eyes but stayed put. He watched his brother disappear in green flames and felt a feeling of dread form in his stomach. This didn't feel right.

"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware," he sang under his breath as he walked out. He missed the simple life but if he had that life, then he wouldn't have Harry or Timon and Pumbaa. He chased a few gnomes around the place before going back to the Burrow. Once inside, he climbed the stairs and sniffed around Ginny's room.

"PHHHFFFFF!" he burst out laughing upon seeing the small shrine the younger girl had towards his brother. "Oh, Harry won't like this at all!"

He grabbed the lazy caretakers of his and showed it to them as well.

"Oh boy!" Pumbaa exclaimed. "Poor Harry."

"He's going to have one memorable year at Hogwarts, ain't he?" Timon chuckled though his laughter. Simba heard the fire start up again and the three of them left Ginny's room. Once downstairs, Harry regaled him with the tales of their shopping adventure.

"Malfoy?" he inquired, hearing the name leave his brother's lips.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Mr. Weasley and Malfoy's dad had a fight at the bookstore."

Simba hopped up on the couch for the entire story but by the end, he'd fallen asleep with his brother passed out next to him and Ron on the floor.

00000000000000

A few hours later, Simba groaned and woke up. He found a blanket on top of him and grinned. The Weasleys were a great bunch.

"Thought you'd wake up soon," Fred grinned. "Mum's making meatloaf. Wake up the others will ya?"

Simba got down towards Harry's head and shouted in his ear.

"SIMBA!" Harry shouted and chased him around the room again, waking up Ron. Mrs. Weasley shook her head while the twins burst out laughing.

"Come on you lot," she said. "Dinner, and then I want to make sure all your summer homework has been completed."

The kids groaned but Simba shrugged. Anything that allowed him to eat Mrs. Weasley's cooking was alright with him. The homework looked long and boring, and Mrs. Weasley spent three hours scolding the twins when it was shown that they'd only done a few assignments instead of all of them.

"Good job Ronnie," Mrs. Weasley grinned. "But you might want to be a little more complete in your answers next time."

"Yes Mum," Ron nodded, glaring at Simba who was snickering at his nickname.

"Harry, good job," Mrs. Weasley checked over the lone non-redhead in the group. "Your teachers will be pleased. Now you have an entire week to relax and do whatever you want to do."

00000000000

That week was spent mainly flying or swimming in the lake. Simba was continuing to chase the gnomes away from the garden when he noticed that his mane was longer than it used to be.

"Looking good," he muttered to himself, shaking it out. Sure, it had a long way to go before it was a full mane but it was better than what it used to be.

"CANNON BALL!" Ron shouted and drenched Simba in the splash. Simba burst out laughing when Harry dove in after him to defend his brother's honor.

"Never boring at the Burrow," Fred declared as he dunked both of the younger boys.

"Who'd want to be boring?" Simba asked. "This is cool!"

The twins and Ron grinned, but pulled him into the lake anyway. Simba gasped at the water but glared at them.

"Oh, you're asking for it," he growled playfully and chased them around the lake. They acted like morons around the lake until dinner, fireworks and bed.

"Think this year will actually be peaceful?" Simba asked from his spot at Harry's feet.

"You never know," Harry chuckled. "Still, doubt we'll learn anything with Lockhart."

"You never know brother," Simba chuckled and fell asleep. Next thing he knew, Ron was placing Timon and Pumbaa in his trunk.

"Go to Fred," he said. "We'll meet you there when we get on the train."

Simba nodded, nuzzled his brother and butted Ron in the back of the leg before running out and hopping into Fred's trunk. The ride was bumpy but thankfully he got on the train in one piece.

"Hello Simba," Hermione said as he explored the train, looking for Harry.

"Hey Hermione," Simba grinned. "Have you seen Harry or Ron?"

"No," Hermione shook her head. "I thought they were with you? Didn't you ride in Harry's trunk?"

"No, I rode in Fred's," the pre-teen lion said, shaking his head. "Want to look for them with me?"

Hermione nodded and through the train they talked about their vacations.

"I give up," Hermione said halfway through the trip. "They're not here."

"They've got to be," Simba said. "Where eles could they be?"

Hermione shrugged and followed him around, waving at fellow students and avoiding confrontation.

"We're here," Hermione whispered to him. She had gotten changed a few minutes prior. "Come on."

She snuck Simba into a carriage and closed the door before anyone could sit with them.

"Thanks," Simba grinned.

"You were my first friend," Hermione smiled. "You're Harry's brother and Ron's friend. It's the least I can do."

Simba watched for his brother the entire carriage ride but he never saw him. He never saw Timon and Pumbaa either. This worried him.

"Hmm…chicken," he muttered to himself. Okay, so maybe he wasn't so worried that he couldn't eat. It was a long train ride! Dumbledore said some words, students were sorted and Ginny was placed into Gryffindor.

"Wait, what?" Hermione said.

"Ron flew the car," Fred told her. "Harry was with them. Brilliant if I do say so myself."

"They probably got expelled," Lee said. "That's why they're not here."

"Still, they'd be allowed to say goodbye," George protested. "Party in the common room?"

"You bet," Lee grinned. Simba was in shock. What would happen to him now that his brother was expelled? Luckily, after dinner he found that it wasn't the case.

"HARRY!" he ran up to his brother and pinned him to the ground. "Where were you?"

"Where were you two?" Hermione asked. "Students have been spreading the most horrid rumors that you were expelled for flying a car to school!"

"Well we haven't been expelled," Harry said in what he must have thought was a soothing tone.

"You flew the car then?" Simba asked.

"Spare us the lecture," Ron told Hermione, "and tell us the password."

"It's wattlebird, but that's not the poin—"

Hermione was drowned out by the roar of noise in the Common Room. Simba ran in and ran up the stairs. Didn't those idiots know that a lot of noise was bad for his ears? A few minutes later, Ron and Harry walked in.

"I know I shouldn't have enjoyed that," Ron said and Simba shook his head. Of course he did. Ron was an attention hog. Then the other boys came in to the dorm and started heaping even more praise on the boys.

"You're lucky you weren't expelled," he told Harry as they got ready for bed.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "I know."

Simba sighed. So much for this being a peaceful year.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jostanos: You'll have to wait to see if there are any differences to the plot. Yes, T&P (Timon and Pumbaa) will be included in more scenes. Simba will be included and no comment about Nala. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!

Simba woke up early the next day, prepared for whatever the day would bring. Deciding to let Harry rest a while, Simba slunk downstairs and made a beeline for the outside.

"I'm simply telling you that this is a proper way to mend a Whomping Willow," Simba heard a male tell Professor Sprout. Growling a little, he decided to sneak up on the two. Professor Sprout let him hang out in the Greenhouses when it was raining and Professor McGonagall had class.

"Hello Simba," Sprout said with a smile.

"Hi Professor," Simba grinned back. He turned to see the male dealing with some wind and his cloak. "Who's the doofus?"

Sprout made a face. "That 'doofus' is Professor Lockhart. He's the new Defense professor."

"He looks as if he couldn't teach a fly," Simba said and Sprout chuckled.

"Run along now," she said. "I need to mend the Willow and then I need to get to class."

Simba nodded and ran to Hagrid's hut.

"Hey buddy," Timon said with a grin.

"Hey Timon," Simba said and sat down as his two friends told him all about the journey.

"The car's still in the forest," Pumbaa said with a shudder. Simba looked at the forest and pondered for a moment whether he should go in and see it for himself.

"Don't even think about it," Timon warned and Simba chuckled at his pseudo-father. The bell rang and Simba decided to watch the classes in the greenhouses. Just then, he saw Lockhart grab his brother.

"Oh that tears it," he growled and then smirked as he snuck up behind the pompous arse. Just as he was telling Harry off, Simba let out a loud roar.

"Drat!" he muttered as Lockhart jumped a mile. "Still too cubish."

"Thanks bro," Harry grinned as he gave Simba a high paw. Seeing that his brother took the chance to sneak away, Simba stretched out and laid by the lake. Before he knew it, he was woken up by the twins.

"Hey dude," Fred said with a grin. "Want that tour now?"

"Don't you have class?" Simba asked as he got up. The twins chuckled.

"Got kicked out," George told him. "It was Snape anyway. Git's gotten worse since the summer."

"Oh," Simba said and trotted after the twins as they showed him the 'real' Hogwarts. All the secret tunnels and passages, along with the kitchens.

"Hmm…suppose we were a little too early in bringing a lion to the house elves?" Fred yelled over the high-pitched screaming of the elves.

"I do believe so," George nodded. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Leading Simba out of the room, they were met with Oliver Wood.

"Quidditch practice Saturday," the taller boy said before turning to leave. Simba blinked; that was odd. The twins chuckled.

"That's Oliver for you," Fred said. "He's all geared up for Quidditch."

They went to the Great Hall, where they met up with the Golden Trio.

"Oi Second years!" George called. "Found something of yours."

"Hey Simba," Ron grinned at the sight of the lion. "How have you been?"

"Good," Simba said. "Umm…should I hide under the table now? Don't want to freak out the first years."

"Nah," Harry said. "Rumor has it that they've already seen you when you were with the twins. What were you doing with the twins anyway?"

"Exploring," Simba said innocently. Harry shot him a look. "What? I was!"

0000000000

The week flew by and before Simba knew it, the weekend had come at last. Of course, he didn't expect to be woken up at dawn.

"What the—" he gasped as Harry nudged him awake.

"Wood," was all his brother said but Simba understood. Oliver wanted his brother. Okay, so maybe Simba hadn't warned Harry about his impending doom—I mean Quidditch practice.

"You know it's the crack of dawn right?"

"You can go back to bed," Harry shot back. Simba rolled his eyes and followed his brother's advice. Sleep was a glorious thing, but it was even better when one could rub it in their sibling's face.

"Wake up," he heard Seamus tell him four hours later.

"What is with you lot and waking me up?" Simba growled as he woke up. Seamus chuckled.

"Think about this as revenge for First Year when you woke us up at five," the Irishman said. "Have you seen Harry?"

"Quidditch practice," Simba said and Seamus left. His stomach growling, Simba decided to go to the forest to see if he could grab some grubs. Of course that meant dodging Lockhart.

"Ah whatever," he said and switched paths to McGonagall's classroom. Luckily the professor was still there.

"Hello Simba," she said with a smile. "I haven't seen you recently."

"Professor Sprout has let me watch her classes," Simba said with a smile. "The weather's been so nice that I couldn't' resist."

"Understandable," McGonagall nodded. She sat down and they swapped tales about their summers until dinner.

"I believe it's time to go," McGonagall said in surprise. "I must go tell Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley about their detentions."

"For what?" Simba asked, wondering what his brother had gotten into now.

"For flying that car," she said and Simba's eyes widen in realization. He chuckled as he peered around the corner to see McGonagall approach his brother and Ron. Their faces were priceless—Ron almost looked ill.

"Well, you did break the rules," he said with a smirk.

"Shut it you," Harry muttered but still handed him a piece of chicken. Simba growled in thanks and started to gnaw on it.

"Typical," he heard Ron muttered but ignored it. He had chicken and he had his brother. All was right with the world.

000000

Okay, maybe all was not right with the world as Harry had yet to come back to the common room and it was Midnight! Simba paced around the room, worried. What if Malfoy had gotten him?

"Simba?" he heard Harry whisper and Simba nodded. Harry sighed.

"Phew, thought you were a Prefect," he said. "I'll wait for Ron, unless he already went up?"

"No, he hasn't come back yet," Simba said, shaking out the semi-mane he was growing. The two brothers stayed on the couch, waiting for Ron. When the red-head came, it was to the sight of the two brothers asleep on the couch.

The next day, Harry and Ron filled Simba in about their detention and then included Hermione in the details that should probably have been told to a professor.

"You're hearing voices?" Simba raised an eyebrow. "Okay then…."

"What?" Harry snapped. "I'm telling the truth!"

"Yeah," Simba smirked. He figured that had just been an excuse for his brother to get out of detention. From what Harry had told him about Lockhart—which was _way_ too much for Simba to ever like the man—Lockhart was an idiot.

"Should I have told someone?" Harry asked.

"Are you nuts?" Ron asked.

"Ron's right," Hermione said. "Even in the Wizarding World, hearing voices isn't a good sign."

"How the heck do you know that?" Simba asked. "You're muggle born!"

"At least you remembered," Hermione muttered.

"So what's the plan?" Ron asked, excited for there to be an adventure again. "I mean, first the platform and now a mysterious voice? There's got to be something going on!"

Simba hid his eyes with his paws. Sure he was going to help out, but only so he could make sure his brother and friends wouldn't get themselves killed.

"Can I go freak Lockhart out now?" Simba asked.

"YES!" Ron and Harry shouted. Harry looked like he was near ready to beg. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, you shouldn't freak out a professor and especially not one as experienced as Professor Lockhart!"

"Experienced my arse," Simba muttered as he walked out of the Common Room. He would leave the homework doing to the humans; he had a git to find and scare.

"Hello Simba," Fred said. "Saw you on the map. What's up?"

"Going to freak out Lockhart," Simba said. "Want to help?"

Fred grinned. Simba shivered in fear but also grinned back. Lockhart would not know what hit him!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

A/n: I OWN NOTHING!

Simba had no idea what he was going to do with Lockhart; all he knew was that he had Fred on his side as George managed to get detention with Lee.

"How'd he manage to do that?" Simba asked as they walked down to the kitchens.

"Dungbomb in Snape's classroom," Fred said and then proceeded to tell Simba his plan. It involved him, a rope and a giant cauldron of something called Butterbeer.

"What?" Simba asked.

"You've never had Butterbeer?" Fred asked in disbelief. Simba shot him a look that clearly stated: I'm a lion you idiot. I had no idea this place existed before I was eleven. "Oh."

"Yeah," Simba rolled his eyes and then shushed Fred. "Why don't we just use my plan? It's easier."

"What's—"

"ROAR!" Simba jumped out from behind the corner he was lurking besides and managed to make Lockhart jump a mile.

"You still sound like a kitten," Fred told him. "Oh sorry Professor. Simba and I were performing an experiment."

They ran off before the 'professor' could get his bearings.

"That," Fred said as they stopped on the seventh floor, "was awesome."

"You are welcome," Simba said with a smirk. Fred shook his head in amusement.

"I think George and I might need to teach you our ways," he said.

"How? I don't have any thumbs," Simba pointed out.

"I think I might have a solution for that," Fred said with a smirk. "Follow me."

Simba followed Fred to the least likely of places: the library.

"What are we doing here?" Simba hissed. He was afraid the librarian would kick him out if she saw him.

Fred shushed him until he found the book he was looking for.

"The animagus potion can be reversed when two ingredients are switched," Fred told Simba. "However, it increases the brewing time by two months."

"How long did it take to brew before?" Simba asked, curious.

"Two years," Fred said with a chuckle. Simba rolled his eyes.

"Nope," he said. "I like being a lion thank you."

He walked away from the table to find Harry. He at least never had any dumb plans—even if Fred was a lot more fun to hang around at times.

0000000

Simba watched as the weather got worse as the months grew colder. One October day, he was sitting next to the fire when his brother walked in dripping wet.

"Look who the hyena dragged in," Simba chuckled.

"Shut it you," Harry shook his hair to dry off. Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"Really now Harry? You could just use a towel," she said from her spot next to the fire.

"But where's the fun in that?" Simba asked. Harry told them about his run in with Filch and Nick saving him.

"Who'd want to celebrate the day they died?" Ron asked as he came downstairs. "Sounds dead depressing to me."

"Was that a pun?" Simba asked. "Oh, count me out by the way. I've got Mrs. Norris to torment."

Harry sighed. "You've been hanging around the twins way too much, you realize this?"

"This is a bad thing?" Simba asked. "I think the twins are perfectly normal people."

"_Normal?_" The Golden Trio asked, shocked.

"What? Just because your idea of normal is facing certain death doesn't mean mine is," Simba shrugged.

"That was last year," Harry said. "I've no intention to do it again."

"Bet you six grubs you will," Simba said with a smirk. Harry smirked right back.

"You're on!" he said and the brothers shook on it. "Prepare to lose."

000000

The weeks before Halloween trickled down slowly and Simba was pleased to note that more teachers were allowing him to sit in their classes.

"Now class," Flitwick said to the first years he was teaching, "the most important skill a wizard may have is levitation—or the ability to make objects fly."

Simba watched as the class attempted the spell and decided to roam around the room a bit. The small cub in him still wanted to pounce on the feathers flying up in the air.

"Simba," Ginny giggled as Simba pounced on her feather. Simba was glad to see her. He hadn't seen a lot of the youngest Weasley and it saddened him a bit. He knew what it was like to be ignored and he didn't want to do it to his friends as well.

"How are you doing Ginny?" he asked.

"Pretty well," the redhead said with a smile. "I met one of my old childhood friends on the train. Her name's Luna."

Ginny pointed to a small dirty-blonde haired girl with an odd object around her neck.

"Guessing that's her?" Simba asked.

"You'd be right," Ginny nodded. "People think she's odd though."

Simba frowned. Well, if people thought she was odd then maybe this girl was worthy of knowing. While he considered the Gryffindor House to be his new pride (along with Professor McGonagall of course), Luna could be the first non-Gryffindor to be a member. Almost like the Pridelands, with its numerous animals, except no wildebeests.

"Get back to work," Flitwick called and Ginny jumped. Simba got off her feather and watched as it floated back to the surface.

00000

Halloween came and just as last year, Simba spent a few hours of it in the Forbidden Forest. This time he just talked with Timon and Pumba.

"I miss home," he said after a while. "It's so different here. So many rules."

"Well kiddo," Timon said, "you've got to learn to go with the tide. At least you can spend time with Harry. We're stuck out here."

"Yeah," Pumba said and Simba frowned. Had Harry ever come out to visit them since that Friday in First Year?

"I'll be right back," Simba said and ran into the castle. Finding Harry was a breeze; his scent was everywhere. Getting him to the Forest was no problem either.

"Simba!" Harry yelled as his brother dragged him to the Forest. Literally. Dragged. Simba had Harry's robes in his mouth and was pulling him to the Forest.

"Finally," Simba panted. "You are heavy," he noted to his brother.

"Why did you just drag me out here?" Harry asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Family time brother," Simba said and Harry finally noticed Timon and Pumba.

"Hey guys," Harry grinned. "What's new?"

He sat down and they shared a feast of grubs. While Harry was there, they talked about the chances of Gryffindor wining their first game of the season.

"It'll be slim," Harry sighed. "Slytherin's got the better brooms."

"But Gryffindor's got the better players," Timon said with a smile. "You'll win. You'll see."

Harry smiled and then gasped as the sky darkened.

"I've got to go!" Harry said. "I promised Nick…Hermione will force me to go to this party…."

"No problem buddy," Pumba said with a smile. "Go on. Simba, you go with him. I don't think you should be out here after dark."

"I've been out here before," Simba said as he stood up. Timon shook his head and watched them go off.

"You think Hermione will make you go?" Simba asked.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "She's big on promises."

The two went their separate ways—Harry for the party and Simba to annoy Mrs. Norris. The tracking was easy; Mrs. Norris had the exact same scent as Filch so it was almost too easy to track.

"There you are," he muttered around a bathroom on the second floor. Suddenly a ghost flew out of nowhere and into the bathroom. The floor got wet instantly.

"Find out how she does that later," Simba told himself. "Right now you've got a cat to torment."

He began to walk slowly behind the creature, making sure his footsteps wouldn't be heard on the dampen stones. Suddenly, a new scent caught his attention. It was flowery, something he had smelt at the Burrow but hadn't paid attention to before now.

"Ginny?" he asked and looked up to see the flash of red hair. Instinct told him to look down—or maybe it was because Mrs. Norris was doing. Either way, he looked down to see a great big pair of monstrous yellow eyes staring back at him. He felt his body seize up; almost as if he was becoming a statue.

_Well, this is really terrific,_ he thought with a mental roll of his eyes. _I can't move, I'm unable to walk and there is a monster running around Hogwarts turning things to stone! _

Suddenly, as if they'd been summoned, the Golden Trio appeared. Simba would have cheered if they hadn't been more preoccupied with the bloody cat than him—oh, and if he could talk.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been open," Hermione read and Simba could hear the tremble of fear in her voice. "Enemies of the Heir, Beware. It's written in blood."

_BLOOD? _Simba mentally did a check of his body to make sure he wasn't suffering from blood loss but then stopped. Even if he was, there was nothing he could do about it.

"Enemies of the Heir, Beware?" he heard Malfoy spit out and wondered when he showed up. "You'll be next, Mudbloods."

Okay, that was it. It didn't matter when he became unfrozen but when he did—Malfoy was going DOWN!

No one messed with a member of Simba's pride and got away with it—even if he didn't know what Mudblood meant. He figured it was directed toward Hermione and that was too low to be ignored.

Now, would someone please scratch his nose? It was starting to itch and he couldn't rub at it with his paw!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!

Simba had thought that when one was petrified, as Dumbledore called it, that they could not feel anything that happened to them. Alas, that was not the case.

_Hey watch it,_ he mentally growled as Dumbledore started to poke and prod. He didn't know why the human was doing it but he did know that it tickled a bit. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Harry. He didn't like the look on his brother's face one bit.

"I strongly advise caution to all," Dumbledore stated and Simba felt himself floating. Thankfully, it was McGonagall performing the spell and not Lockhart. Had it been that fraud, Simba would have feared for his life.

_Nose still itches people!_ he thought angrily. He couldn't move and it was bothering him! How long did it take before someone realized that?

_Then again, it's not like you can talk to tell them,_ he sighed in his head. He had a feeling that being petrified was not going to be fun.

0000

The Hospital Wing had very comfortable beds; at least comfortable enough that Simba wouldn't go insane lying there for however long it took.

"How are the Mandrakes doing Ponoma?" Pomfrey asked Professor Sprout.

"They're doing fine," Professor Sprout said with a sigh. "I do hope that young Mr. Potter doesn't do anything stupid. You know how siblings will do anything to protect each other."

Simba felt a sense of loyalty towards the head of Hufflepuff. She was the first person at Hogwarts who realized that Harry was his brother, not his owner.

_How can I protect his pride while I'm like this? _he thought glumly, staring at the ceiling. A bit of his mane brushed into his eyes and he mentally groaned. Just perfect.

0000

He had several visitors over the next few weeks. Oliver Wood had even stopped by to see how he was doing.

"Do get unpetrified soon," he said as he was leaving. "Harry is awfully distracted at practice."

Simba mentally snorted. Trust Oliver to focus on the game and not the player. Harry and Ron had been down whenever they had free time—which almost seemed nonexistent.

_Is it just me, or does Harry seem almost exhausted? _Simba thought after one of the visits. Harry seemed to have bags under his eyes and he almost seemed to fall asleep whenever he blinked.

_Of course, I wish I could sleep. I've never been good at sleeping with my eyes open. _

His thoughts drifted over to Ginny. Why had she been in that hallway? Why had she run away from him?

_Well, you've got plenty of time to think,_ he thought and then mentally sighed. He was quickly getting bored.

0000

That weekend marked the first Quidditch game of the year and Madam Pomfrey was kindly letting the window stay open as to allow Simba to listen.

"You'd sneak out if you could," she said with a smile. "Enjoy."

Simba would have nuzzled her if he could move. He heard every word of Lee's commentary and dread filled his heart as he heard someone mention a rouge bludger.

_A what? _he thought. _That didn't happen last year! _

The sound of a whistle allowed him to relax. There was no way that Harry could get hurt anymore after the game was over. He hated being wrong.

"You should have been brought straight to me!" Madam Pomfrey snapped. "Oh Mr. Malfoy, stop making such a fuss! You can go!"

Simba mentally smirked at the comment towards Malfoy and wondered what had happened to the little snake. No way did he have enough talent on a broom to get on the team.

"I can mend bones in a heart beat, but growing them back—"

"You will be able to, won't you?" Harry asked and Simba heard the note of panic in his brother's voice. It made him wonder just what had happened to his little brother—and who's arse he had to kick.

"Of course I'll be able to but it will be tricky," the nurse said. "You're in for a rough night Potter. Re-growing bones is a nasty business."

_Probably not as bad as eating grubs for the first time,_ Simba thought and inwardly chuckled as Harry spat out his drink.

"Well, what did you expect? Pumpkin juice?" the nurse asked and Simba wondered what was with these people. Grubs were gross but a juice made out of pumpkins was normal?

"Hey Simba," Fred walked over and scratched the lion's nose. Simba inwardly sighed; the redhead was officially his new favorite person. The team stayed at Harry's bedside for a while before the nurse chased them out.

_Wow, humans have thirty-three bones in their arms? You learn something new every day,_ Simba thought, impressed. He was bored though, and staring at the ceiling was growing dull.

"Hey Simba," Harry whispered. "I know you can't hear me but I hope you're doing okay. Hermione, Ron and me, well, we're trying to find out who did this to you."

Simba wished he could show Harry that he could hear him. He was touched, but hoped this quest of Harry's wouldn't become life threatening. He didn't value the bet any more than he valued his brother's life.

000

House-elves were weird. It was official and Simba really wanted to chase Dobby around the hospital wing for putting his brother in danger.

"Dobby had to come," the house elf said and Simba mentally rolled his eyes. Dobby didn't have to do anything really. If something was after Harry, he would protect his brother.

_Yeah, you're really protecting him aren't' you? _

_Oh shut up annoying voice of negativity. _

_I'm only saying that you can't really protect your brother while you're petrified. _

_I said SHUT UP! _

Okay, he really needed a hobby of some sort if he was starting to have arguments with the voices in his head. Dobby left as the sound of footsteps grew louder.

"Set him down on the bed," McGonagall said and Simba wondered what had happened.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked and Simba sent a mental thank you to the nurse for asking the questions he wanted answered.

"You know, I think…I think he's been petrified, Madam Pomfrey," McGonagall said. "Maybe he managed to take a picture of his attacker."

Only one person Simba knew of carried a camera around with him at all times. Colin. This meant war. It was one thing to attack him, but to attack a first year—that was low.

0000

The weeks flew by and before Simba knew it, it was Christmas. The school was quiet for a change, which was good because he was tired of hearing rumors of his brother being a dark wizard.

_If he's dark, then I'm a hyena,_ he inwardly snorted. Colin was still as stiff as a statue, causing Simba to wonder just how long this potion took to brew. He also wondered what idiotic plan his brother was cooking up. It had to be soon.

"Oh dear," he heard Madam Pomfrey gasp and saw Nearly Headless Nick go past his head. Only, Nick wasn't moving.

_What could do that to a ghost? _ Simba thought in dread. He didn't even notice there were more people in the Hospital Wing until Professor Flitwick started to talk.

"Albus has been talking about the school possibly closing," he said in a whisper, which wasn't as affective as he wished due to his high voice. "What will happen to the students in that case?"

"They'll go back to their homes," Pomfrey sighed. "The purebloods have it lucky. Their parents can home school them or get them a tutor. It's the Muggle borns I'm worried about."

"Aren't we all?" Flitwick asked. "At least no one's died this time."

"Don't say that!" Pomfrey snapped. "You know everyone's nervous enough as it is."

Flitwick gasped, and whispered something Simba couldn't make out. Pomfrey seemed to take comfort from it though.

"We'll get through this," Flitwick said. "We have to."

0000

Was it possible to die of silent laughter? Simba didn't know, however seeing Hermione with a furry face was the highlight of his year.

"I know you're laughing," Hermione glared at his bed. "It was a cat hair, not a mistake."

_How'd she mess up? She's the smartest witch of her year! _

_Even the brightest mess up sometimes. _

Simba mentally sighed. The voices in his head were starting up again.

"How are you doing Simba?" Hermione got out of bed and walked over to him. "Harry's a nervous wreck, trying to find the heir. He's poured through every book in the library, well as much as he could with his busy schedule."

_Wow, and that's a lot! _

"I know that's a lot," Hermione nodded, almost as if she had read Simba's mind. "He's worried about you though. Here."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out Timon.

"I couldn't bring Pumba, so I thought seeing one of your guardians would be better than none," Hermione said with a smile and then slunk back to bed before Pomfrey could see her.

"Hey buddy," Timon patted Simba's paw. "It's boring without you. Why didn't you just stay with us?"

_You know, I'm beginning to wish I had, _Simba thought. It wasn't pleasant being petrified; and he really needed to be pee.

"You okay buddy?" Timon asked. "We'll get you set, you know that? We'll help out as much as we can."

_Thanks Timon,_ Simba thought with an inward smile. _I'll pay you back for your loyalty someday. _

"Visiting hours are over," Madam Pomfrey called out and Timon ducked under the covers on Simba's bed.

"Just like old times, eh buddy?" Timon asked.

_Just like old times,_ Simba agreed. If only he could move around with his brother. That would make it even more like old times.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN TERMS OF THE LION KING OR HARRY POTTER! Apologize for shortness. My brain apparently didn't like going any longer than the current chapter was at.

Hermione left some time in February, meaning Simba was once again left on his own. The nurse had chased Timon out of the Hospital Wing, so that was out as well. He was left all by himself.

_ALL BY MYSELF! _

_SHUT UP! _

_I can't help it! _

_If you don't shut it, I'll shut it for you! _

_How? _

_My foot up your ass! _

Silence. But then….

_I'm in your head. How can I have an ass? Oh, and nice language for a twelve year old! _

Simba mentally sighed. Sooner or later, he'd get out of this. Then, he'd get rid of the annoying voice inside his head. It was driving him insane!

00000

The months trickled by, but Simba still got news on occasion. Like Harry's valentine. That would have sent him off the bed laughing if he wasn't petrified.

But news was few and far between, something, which drove Simba insane. He didn't like not knowing things. Yes, he often said his brother and friends were as bad as newborns but that was besides the point.

_Oh, and what is the point? _

_GO AWAY! _

It was official. Staying in the Hospital Wing almost the entire year was going to drive him out of his mind.

000

One day in May (or June, Simba couldn't tell), Professor McGonagall came rushing in with Harry and Ron. Simba's heart clenched.

"Hermione!" Ron gasped and Simba felt his stomach drop. There was another member of his pride that he didn't protect, because he was stuck like this. Some lion he was!

He could see Hermione out of the corner of his eye, and wasn't even paying attention to what McGonagall was saying. It was odd, seeing her lying so still and not breathe.

000000

Simba had finally gotten used to falling asleep even though he had his eyes open, but was rudely awakened by the forcing of liquid down his throat. But then that was excused when he felt his limbs move.

"Hey Hermione," he called and winced at the roughness of his voice. Guess not using it for a while made it like that.

"Hey Simba," Hermione smiled at him. "How's it feel to move around again?"

"Amazing!"

"I know," she nodded. "I can't believe they solved it. I hope Harry didn't get hurt. I wonder where he is?"

Simba looked around and saw Ginny nursing some sweet smelling beverage but he didn't see his brother.

"Go," Madam Pomfrey ushered them all out of the Hospital Wing—except for Ginny. "There's to be a feast!"

Simba ran out of the Hospital Wing and raced to the Great Hall. There, not even paying attention to who was there, he pounced on Harry.

"Simba!"

"Harry!"

He got up and climbed under the table. There would be more chicken and he was happy with this.

00000

Later that week, Simba was chilling with Harry outside when Harry got up.

"What's up?" Simba asked.

"Our bet," Harry said. "It was rather dangerous of me to go after the Heir alone."

"Forget it Harry," Simba said. "You're safe, the school is safe and most importantly, we're not dead. Let's leave that for another time."

Harry grinned. "You're alright, little brother."

"Excuse me?" Simba play-growled to his real little brother. "You think you're now the older sibling?"

"Duh!"

"You'll have to wrestle with me first!" Simba growled playfully and did just that. The older years who were out had learned by then to get out of the way, and the first years just followed the older years' lead.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed upon finding them. Ron held her back.

"They're not fighting Hermione," Fred jumped out of the tree he was sitting in. "They did that about once a day at the Burrow. I think it's their way of getting rid of boredom."

"Fred, you approve of all things loud and annoying," Ron said in a dead panned voice.

"So?"

Ron rolled his eyes and picked up a stone. He had learned the hard way that it was better to not physically get between the siblings and their matches.

"OI!" both brothers yelled when the stone was thrown.

"You could have simply tapped Harry on the shoulder," Hermione said with a frown.

"Last time I did that, I got three claw marks to the arm!" Ron protested. "Took mum half an hour to heal that."

"Sorry Ron," Simba looked down.

"Eh," Ron shrugged. "I've had worse from the twins. Bill and Charlie too now that I think of it. Family Quidditch matches are brutal."

Simba brightened up at this. He didn't want to think of himself as causing pain to any of his friends.

"Anywho," Ron said. "Pumba and Timon are looking for Harry, and this moron wants to hang out with Simba," he said pointing to Fred.

"Aww Ronniekins I'm touched," Fred said with a smirk.

"Shut it," Ron grumbled and walked away with Harry, who'd ruffled Simba's mane before he left.

"Boys," Hermione shook her head before leaving with them. Simba turned to Fred.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"Just wondering if you were going to come to the Burrow again," Fred said. "It was fun having you and Harry around last time."

"The Burrow's the best!" Simba exclaimed in joy. "Of course I'll join you. Though, I think I'll need to ride in your trunk again. Otherwise, I might end up at the Dursleys."

"You don't think they'll try that again do you?" Fred frowned.

"They looked stupid to me," Simba shrugged. "So, I don't really know."

Fred chuckled and ruffled Simba's mane. "You're alright kid. Hey, want to go prank the Hufflepuffs with George, Lee and me?"

"SURE!" Simba grinned and ran after Fred with delight. The next few days were rough for the lion, but as there was no DADA or any exams, they could be spent relaxing with his brother or pranking with his friends.

"I think we made a mistake," Ron said as they got on the train, "allowing them to grow so close."

"I think it's sweet," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh did you hear? I'm going to France with my parents this summer. I can't wait."

"Yeah Harry," Ron said, "I'll see if Mum will let you come over again this summer. You don't mind if Simba stays with us, do you?"

"No," Harry shook his head. "Besides, one doesn't know if the Dursleys will be at the station again."

"They can't be that bad?" Ginny asked. Simba smirked; that was the first thing he'd heard the red-head say in front of Harry. The train lurched to a stop before Harry could answer and Simba jumped into Ron's trunk.

"The Burrow here I come," he muttered and smirked. That smirk faded though upon seeing the Dursleys once again. He somehow knew that his brother would have a hellish summer with them. He only hoped that Harry would escape their clutches soon and rejoin him in a summer of fun and pranks.

"See you mate," Ron muttered and put a hand on Harry's shoulder to show support. "I'll write when I can."

"You mean when Errol's recovered?" Simba muttered. What? He knew that owl and that owl was old! It even had an old scent.

"See you," Harry nodded and followed the Dursleys back to their car.

"Be safe little brother," Simba whispered as he watched his family walk off. "Please don't let this summer be like the last."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!

Simba loved the Burrow, but there was something about it that got tiresome after a while. Maybe it was the screaming from Mrs. Weasley?

"Arthur! Oh Arthur!" she called. "Owl!"

Mr. Weasley hurried down to his wife, and Simba—being a cub trained well by the twins—pressed his ear against the wall to eavesdrop.

"Molly! We won!"

"Won what Arthur?"

"The drawing at the Ministry! Remember? You told me to put my name in months ago!"

There was a squeal of delight and Simba pulled his ear from the wall. Well, wasn't that a change of pace.

0000

Simba was amused when a family meeting was called, but he was honored that the Weasleys thought of him as family.

"Now, as I'm sure you all know," Mr. Weasley said, giving Simba a small knowing smile, "I won the Ministry drawing for seven hundred galleons."

"Wow, and we were—"

"—wondering about this meeting. After all—"

"—we haven't blown anything up—"

"—yet."

Simba rolled his eyes at the twins, who rolled them right back. Percy was acting like a pompous prat because apparently someone got the brilliant idea to make him Head Boy. Ginny was curled into a small ball, to Simba's surprise.

"We plan to take a visit to your brother, Bill!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed with a smile and the entire Weasley clan exclaimed with happiness and cheer.

"What about Simba?" Ron asked, realizing the lion was still with them.

"He can come too," Mr. Weasley said with a smile. The young lion had made himself a part of his family. "I'm sure he would appreciate being nearer to his home."

Simba smiled but it was forced. Yes it would be nice to be close to the oasis, but would it really be nice to be so close to the Pride Lands after all this time? He didn't know what he would do if given the choice to go back. He couldn't do anything without Harry though.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley," Simba said with a grin later that night. "You don't have to include me in your vacation."

"I don't think Ron would settle for anything else," Mr. Weasley said with a well-mannered smile. "Neither would the twins for that matter. They're very protective of their friends."

Simba smiled once more, but this time it was a more natural smile. He was honored that Ron and the twins thought so highly of him. The next morning, they were woken up early.

"The portkey leaves at seven," Mrs. Weasley shouted before going to wake up Ginny and Ron.

"It's three," Simba yawned as he stretched before getting up. Fred chuckled sleepily.

"That's mum for you," he said. "The earlier the better."

Thankfully, no one fell back asleep and they made it to Egypt without any problems.

"Oh bloody hell," Simba muttered when a tall red-haired man pulled a wand on him. "I have to go through this again."

"Charlie," another tall man shouted. "It's alright. Mum and Dad wrote and told me."

"How'd they do that without Errol keeling over midflight?" Simba whispered to Ginny.

"They used Hermes," Ginny whispered back and Simba nodded in understanding. That would make sense. The other man, the one who had prevented Charlie from attacking Simba, smiled at the family.

"Hey you guys," he said and Simba took that time to see what he looked like. Despite the long hair and the odd thing hanging from his ear, he looked like one of the Weasleys.

"Bill!" Mrs. Weasley smiled. "You didn't tell me that Charlie would be here."

"I didn't know until now," Bill chuckled. "Also, because you didn't tell me you'd be leaving England today!"

"Well it was a tough choice," Mrs. Weasley said, "but we decided to take a trip to see you!"

Simba had stopped listening. He was looking out onto the horizon, wondering how far the Oasis would be from this site, and if it would be worth the risk to run down there while the Weasleys were here.

"Simba?" Ginny said softly. Simba shook his head.

"Just lost in thought," he told her. "What'd I miss?"

Ginny giggled. "Fred and George tried to trip Percy. Mum caught them though. She's still giving them a dressing down."

"I thought they'd be less obvious," Simba shook his head as they walked into camp. It was there that he took note of Ginny. Around him, she seemed to be her normal outgoing self but around her family she seemed tense and scared. Only Ron could bring out the normalcy.

"Maybe she needs a good dose of Hakuna Matata?" Pumba suggested when he told them about it.

"The oasis could be days away from here though," Simba griped. "Besides, Mrs. Weasley would never allow it."

"If you told her it could help Ginny…." Timon told Simba, but trailed off when he saw that the teen was sleeping. For the first time in two years, Simba got to celebrate his birthday on the continent of his birth.

"I wish Harry was here," Simba said on his birthday.

"I bet he wishes he was here," Ron nodded. "You know the Dursleys aren't going to let him go to Hogsmeade."

"I'm surprised your mum let you go," Simba teased and Ron began to give way to a chase. The workers watched in amusement; most of them had gotten over their shock of Simba and everyone else just ignored him.

000

It was her nightmares that finally turned Simba's hand. Err…paw. Watching Ginny suffer was not something Simba would do, even if Harry weren't friends with her brother.

"Mrs. Weasley?" he poked his head into the matriarch's tent after a few days of silently watching Ginny.

"Yes?" the mother smiled when she saw it was Simba. "Come in!"

Simba plodded in and shook his still growing mane. "Umm…I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Anything!"

"It's about Ginny."

The friendly look on Mrs. Weasley's face slid off and the atmosphere grew tense. "What about my daughter?"

"There's an oasis, not far from here," Simba said. He had run off to see if it was true and he was surprised to find that it was only two day's away.

"What about it?"

"It might help Ginny with her nightmares," Simba said. "It helped with mine."

The confession threw Mrs. Weasley off guard. "Well, I don't know. I'd want one of her brothers to be there at least."

"I'm sure I could get Fred to join us," Simba said. "Or George, or both."

Mrs. Weasley still seemed unsure, but she nodded and told Simba that she would talk about it with Mr. Weasley. A few more days went by before Mrs. Weasley gave her answer.

"I'm wary about this," she said. "So I would like to join in this oasis journey."

"Of course," Simba grinned. He hadn't expected anything else. "Are the twins joining us as well?"

"They went over the moon when I asked them," the matriarch said with a smile. "Here they come now."

The twins had linked arms with their little sister and were walking locked step with her.

"What is it Simba?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"We're going on an adventure, " Mrs. Weasley said. "It's all cleared with your father so he knows where we are."

"Wait, you're coming too mum?" Fred asked.

"I am your mother and all of you are underage!" Mrs. Weasley puffed up in protest. "Of course I will be attending this outing."

Simba rolled his eyes and got down so Ginny could ride on his back. It would be a far journey and he didn't want her to tire out.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" Ginny asked as Simba got back up.

"Please," Simba scoffed. "Harry rides on my back all the time and it never hurts me."

Ginny giggled; Simba didn't think he said something all that humorous but if it got the young girl to laugh then so be it.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

A/N: I do not own anything from the Lion King or from Harry Potter—to my eternal disappointment and lack of money to show for it.

The following two months were filled with sun and grubs. Simba had finally managed to convince the twins at least to eat the insects he'd survived on for five years, and they admitted that they were pretty good.

"So what's on the agenda today Simba?" Fred asked, as he sprawled out on the grass, preparing his parchment for whatever essay he was writing. Mrs. Weasley had stated that it didn't matter that they were in an oasis in the middle of the dessert. They were going to get their homework done. Right now, she was helping Ginny with hers.

"Watch you get that Potions essay done," Simba said and then stretched out as to avoid the knot in his back from increasing in size. Shaking his head, he was proud that a little more mane had grown over the year—increasing the chances of a full mane by at least sixteen or seventeen.

"Would you two shut it!" George shouted. "I'm trying to get this Charms essay done."

Simba chuckled. The twins had a system, as they explained to him the first day they arrived in the Oasis. One twin would do one essay for a class, and then the other twins would copy. Seeing as they were in the same year, it made for a pretty good plan.

"Done!" Ginny grinned as she snapped her inkbottle shut and stuffed it in her bag along with her quill. "Mum, can I go swimming with Simba?"

"Of course dear," Mrs. Weasley nodded as she collected her daughter's essay. "Don't go too far."

"We won't," Ginny promised and the two of them ran into the jungle. As soon as they were out of earshot Ginny sighed. Simba knew she still wasn't sleeping well; he could tell by her eyes.

"Are you okay Ginny?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ginny nodded but stopped after a while. "No. Simba, can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah," Simba promised. "What's up Ginny? Your brothers bothering you or something? You know I can scare Percy in a second."

Ginny giggled but then quickly sobered up. "No, it's…I was the one behind the attacks last year."

"No, Harry said it was Voldemort," Simba said, looking back at the small

redhead. "In the form of a memory."

"How do you think that memory got into being?" Ginny asked and Simba was still confused until he added two and two together.

"What, did you think I'd blame you or something?" Simba asked. "Ginny, it wasn't your fault. Heck, I shouldn't have been near that bathroom in the first place. I was trying to torment that cat."

Ginny gave a half-smile. "I just think everyone's going to blame me next year. Secrets, they never stay hidden for long at Hogwarts according to Bill."

"Have you told your mum about it?" Simba asked as he hopped over a log. While they were going farther than they'd planned to, it was nice to talk with Ginny and really get to know her.

"No," Ginny scoffed. "If I did, would she let me out of her sight?"

"You have any problems next year, you come to me," Simba said. Ginny was officially a member of his pride and he'd protect her no matter what. "Now about that swimming?"

"Race ya!"

00000

The next few weeks were filled with the same old, same old. Ginny and Simba became close friends, and the friendship between the lion and the twins remained as strong as ever. Even Mrs. Weasley stopped being so afraid of him every time she saw him.

"You know," Mrs. Weasley thought for a moment. "I bet we can make these into something delicious."

She was, of course, talking about the grubs they were all sick and tired of eating by this point.

"If you can do that mum," Fred said, who'd turned green at the sight of the bugs on the stump that Timon had provided for them—with the help of Pumbaa. Apparently, they'd stowed away in the twins' pockets. "You'd be amazing."

Mrs. Weasley pulled out her wand when suddenly, a shiny weasel appeared out of thin air.

_COME BACK TO THE CAMP! NOW!_ it announced and then faded into thin air.

Mrs. Weasley didn't even flinch. Grabbing everyone (including Simba, Timon and Pumbaa), she hugged them tightly and suddenly Simba had the feeling of being sucked through a narrow tube.

"What was that?" he asked upon seeing the campsite and shook his head a little. His ears felt as if they left the oasis rather reluctantly.

"Apperation," Fred said, and then frowned. It was an odd look for the prankster. "Wonder why Mum had to do it though. Normally she never passes up the opportunity for walking."

Mrs. Weasley had quickly approached her husband, who was brandishing a piece of paper in one hand and a beverage in the other. Bill and Charlie were in the background, looking nervous.

"Wonder what that's all about?" Simba muttered to Ginny, who was on his back as they walked around.

"Dunno," Ginny shrugged. "Wonder if we'd be cutting the trip short."

"GIN! SIMBA!" Ron's approaching voice startled them. Ginny grinned upon seeing her brother.

"What's up Ron?" Simba asked, amazed at how fast the red-head had run. By the way he was panting, he must have sprinted just to get to their location.

"Sirius…. Black," Ron panted out.

"Who?"

"What about him?" Ginny narrowed her eyes at the mention of the man, ignoring Simba's question. Ron collected himself before answering.

"He escaped Azkaban. I grabbed the Prophet before Dad could and saw the headline. Percy snitched on me though, I couldn't read the whole story."

"He… escaped," Ginny said slowly, as if she couldn't understand the words that were coming from her brother's mouth. "But that's impossible! Wasn't he a high security prisoner?"

"Yeah, with a cell right next to Bellatrix LeStrange," Ron shuddered at the mention of the woman. "But he's out. No one knows where he'll go so Dad's trying to arrange a portkey back home as soon as he can."

"Leave?" Ginny frowned. "But…."

"I know Gin," Ron smiled. "Hey, on the plus side, Dad sighed my Hogsmeade form before he saw that headline so I can pick you up anything from the village this year."

"Can't wait till third year," Ginny muttered as they made their way closer to camp.

"I'll keep you company Gin," Simba told her. "I'd probably cause a panic or something if I went there anyway."

Both Rona and Ginny burst out laughing, causing Simba to join in the hilarity. He didn't know what was so funny, but he just felt like laughing.

"Ah, there you three are," Percy said with an air of self-importance. "Mum is looking for you. She says that we're needed back in London."

"Percy?" Ginny asked. "What's the month? We didn't exactly have a calendar on our journey."

Percy smiled gently at his little sister. "It's August 8th, Ginny. Now, don't dawdle. Mum and Dad are in a hurry and I've left them with the twins."

"Ugh," Ginny made a face as soon as Percy left. "Well, we should hurry."

"Why'd you want the date?" Ron asked.

"So he wouldn't talk about how he needs to watch over us," Ginny replied. "You have to admit it was close to coming."

Ron was silent for a moment and then shuddered in realization. Simba didn't talk though; his mind had realized something that he hadn't. He was going back to London. He was going back to Hogwarts. He was going back to Harry!

"So you excited about going back?" Ron asked Simba as they gathered up all of the stuff into the trunks. Simba was handy in that as he was able to bring stuff in his mouth when Ron would drop something. This was an act that occurred more than one—something that greatly amused Bill when he saw it.

"Here squirt," he said after Ron tripped over two of his schoolbooks and a roll of parchment. "Let me do that."

With a flick of his wand, all of Ron's things were packed neatly in his trunk. Ron was still lying on the ground, from where he tripped.

"Wicked," Simba grinned. He'd been picking up a few words and phrases from Ron.

"Yeah, laugh it up," Ron (mistakenly) thought Simba was referring to his little spill. Simba didn't correct him. After everyone was packed, Bill presented an old bag to his father.

"Don't be a stranger Bill," Mrs. Weasley told her eldest son.

"Don't worry Mum," Bill chuckled. Simba looked at the camp one last time before grabbing hold to the bag. Suddenly, the world started to spin. Before he could get used to it, Simba noticed the spinning had stopped.

"Where are we?" he asked Percy.

"France," Percy said pompously (Simba didn't even know it was possible to say the world France pompously!). "We need to grab another Portkey to get to London."

"Oh."

Simba honestly had never been more confused in his entire life. Luckily, the trip was short and soon they were back in London and facing the Leaky Cauldron.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

A/N: I do not own anything from the Lion King or from Harry Potter. Again, I am not fabulously wealthy so it's safe to say I own neither of these.

At least in the Leaky Cauldron, Simba got his own room. The bad news was that he got his own room. He was used to being with the Twins or Ron.

"Hello Simba," Fred smirked from the doorway. Speak of the Devil.

"Hey Fred," Simba smirked back. "What are you up to?"

"Gonna torment Percy, want to come?"

Simba grinned and nodded. Sure beat lying around in his room all day.

000

After a bit of Percy tormenting, Simba was bored again. It wasn't the same without Harry there to shake his head in amusement.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Fred shook his head towards his parents' direction, where they were whispering hurriedly to one another.

"I'll go and check it out," Simba told him and snuck over. He'd been getting better at sneaking since he had started hanging out with the twins. It was the only way he could get any information.

"Harry's safe," Mr. Weasley whispered. "Fudge just informed the ministry that he's here in the Ally."

"Oh thank Merlin," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed but she was careful to keep her voice down. "Do you think Black got at him?"

"Fudge said that Harry was perfectly fine when he arrived. A little cut on his hand and his pants were torn but nothing to show that he'd encountered Black."

"Should we tell Ron?"

"We'd better," Mr. Weasley nodded. "Harry is his best friend and he knows Harry better than we do. He'd know where to find him."

Simba slunk back to Fred as the adults were getting up.

"So," Fred looked at him, "what's up?"

Simba couldn't keep the grin off his face. His brother was in the Ally. He was safe! But one thing sure was bugging him though. Safe from what? What was the deal with this Black fellow?

"Hey Fred," he asked, ignoring the question, "what's the deal with this Black fellow everyone's talking about?"

Fred paused, and looked at the lion in shock. "You mean you don't know? Even the Muggle borns know! It's been all over the Daily Prophet!"

"I can't exactly read, Fred," Simba told him in a dry voice. Fred looked sheepish.

"Oh yeah," he chuckled. Just as Fred opened his mouth to tell the story, Ron barged in.

"Simba! Hermione's here, want to go see if we can't find Harry?"

Simba looked over at Fred, who shrugged.

"Sure!" Simba grinned and chased after the other red-head. The trio searched all over Diagon Ally, buying supplies along the way.

"Finally," Simba sighed in relief when Ron bought a new wand. That old one scared him constantly and that was when he was sleeping.

"Shut it you," Ron rolled his eyes. "Where could Harry be?"

Suddenly, a whiff of a familiar scent caught Simba's attention. Without waiting to inform Hermione or Ron, he quickly followed it leaving the others in his wake. He walked around people, who thankfully were no longer frightened of seeing him. It was common knowledge by now that a lion could be see wherever Harry Potter was.

"HARRY!" Simba shouted with joy upon finally seeing his brother.

"Hey Simba," Harry grinned. Ron and Hermione finally caught up with them. "Hey Ron, Hermione. Uh…why are you panting?"

"Because…your brother…failed to let us know…he found you," Hermione panted, clutching a stitch in her side.

"Not my fault if you didn't catch his scent," Simba said with a shrug. "Besides, it got me out of playing pack mule for Hermione."

Harry looked to see Hermione's three bulging bags of books compared to Ron's one.

"Er…Hermione? Why do you have so many—"

"Well, I'm taking more subjects than you aren't I?" Hermione cut Harry off. "Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Muggle Studies—"

"Why on earth are you taking Muggle Studies?" Ron asked as they walked around. "You're Muggle Born!"

"But it'll be so interesting to see how wizards view Muggles!" Hermione said with a smile. Ron was showing off his new wand to Harry, and explained about Scabbers.

"I don't think Egypt agreed with him," Ron said with a shrug.

"I didn't know Scabbers wasn't well," Simba frowned as they walked to the Magical Menagerie.

"Well, it started that last week we were there," Ron shrugged. "Looks crowded in there. One of us should wait out here."

"I'll do it," Simba said. Other magical creatures didn't like him in particular. Oh well. As he waited, he thought about Black some more. What had he done that was so bad? Well, breaking out of prison obviously but what—"

"SCABBERS!" Ron shouted after the grey blur that was running past the young lion. Quick as lightning, Simba pounced on the annoyance, allowing his brother and Ron to catch their wind.

"What was that thing?" Ron asked.

"Either a very large cat or a very small tiger," Harry replied, scooping up Scabbers. "Where's Hermione?"

"Probably buying her owl," Ron said but both boys paused upon seeing the creature in Hermione's arms. It was an orange cat with a squished face. Simba didn't really mind. Another feline was fine by him.

"You bought that monster?" Ron gasped. "Hermione, that thing nearly scalped me!"

"Poor Crookshanks," Hermione cooed. "He didn't mean to. That lady said that he's been in there for years. No one wanted him."

"I can't imagine why," Harry muttered to Ron, who stifled a laugh. Simba bumped Harry with his head in a sort of a silent _shut it_.

Back at the Cauldron, Harry met up with the Weasleys while Simba curled up under a chair and tried to sleep before the train ride the next day.

_Hello,_ an unfamiliar voice greeted him and Simba looked right into the yellow eyes of Hermione's new cat.

_It's Feline,_ Crookshanks explained. _Only cats should be able to understand us. _

Simba shook his head. This was officially weird.

_How is this possible? I'm a lion! _

_ But you're a member of the cat family, _Crookshanks stated. _As I am only part Kneezle, I am able to communicate with Muggle felines. _

_Oh._

_ I want you to watch out for that rat. There is something about him that is unsavory. I was close to investigating when that red haired demon got in the way. _

_ Scabbers? He's just a boring rat! _

_ Looks can be misleading,_ Crookshanks said and slunk back to Hermione. Simba officially needed more sleep. He just had a conversation with another cat.

"Oi, Simba," Fred whispered. "You want that lesson on Black now?"

"Sure," Simba got up.

"Meet me in my room," Fred whispered. "I'm getting George."

Simba shot up the stairs and waited patiently for the twins to arrive.

"Bloody hell, you got here fast," George exclaimed. Fred rolled his eyes at this twin.

"He's a lion! The two extra legs would be a bonus no?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Are you two going to tell me what I want to know or are you just going to be idiotic until dinner?"

Fred looked offended while George gasped. "Idiotic? Did you hear that Gred?"

"I did, Forge."

"Such a shame," George shook his head. Simba smirked and couldn't help the chuckle that emerged from his lips.

"Okay," Fred looked serious for one. "Now first thing to understand Simba is not all wizards are good."

"Like Malfoys. They're evil," Simba nodded.

"Exactly," George agreed with the lion. "But there was one _traitor_ that was the worst." George spat out the word traitor as if it was poison.

"Sirius Black?"

"Got it in one," Fred nodded solemnly.

"But what did he do that was so bad?" Simba asked, dying to know more. If Mr. Weasley thought Black could get to Harry, then Simba needed to know more in order to protect his brother.

"He betrayed the Potters," George said with a dark look on his face. "To You-Know-Who. Then killed thirteen people with a single curse the next day. Probably to celebrate or something."

Simba gasped. He knew about Voldemort from Harry's tails. But never would he have thought about someone betraying his brother?

"Thanks for the lesson," Simba said, a hard look on his face. He looked ready to walk out of there.

"Oi!" Fred blocked the doorway. "You've got to promise us one thing Simba."

"What?"

"Promise us you won't go looking for Black," George said. "We like you. The only body part found was a finger."

"I promise," Simba growled. "But if Black finds me, I won't be held responsible for my actions."

Then, he walked out of the room and made a silent vow to stick to Harry like glue. No way was Black going to harm a single hair on his brother's head without going through him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

A/N: I do not own anything from the Lion King or from Harry Potter. I do own the concept of this story. That's it. The plot is mine. The characters are Disney's/JK Rowling's.

The next day, Simba found himself in a trunk once more. It was dark in there, and it got cramped, as Simba grew bigger. It was no surprise then that he hated this part of going to Hogwarts, but thankfully it was always over quickly.

"Thank Merlin," he sighed once he heard the signal from Fred and climbed into the small compartment the twins shared with Lee Jordan. "I think some of your socks have revolted in there. Have you ever heard of washing them?"

"Shut it," Fred grumbled but smiled at the younger companion. "You going to see Harry or staying here to nag me about the state of my footwear?"

"I think I'll stay here," Simba grinned. "Harry hasn't seen his friends in forever. I might give them some time apart and uh…I was thinking of taking you up on your offer from last year. You know, about the reversing of the Animagus potion?"

Fred looked shocked. "You sure? Because George is the potions expert of the two of us, not me."

"I'd be working with the two of you so it shouldn't be a problem," Simba chuckled and the train ride was spent plotting out where they would meet. After all, Fred said, they planned to take the other potion and needed a place to practice where they wouldn't get caught.

"Nothing like getting into mischief to make a year go by quickly," George smirked. Said smirk fell off his face when the train started to slow down. "We can't be there yet, can we?"

"Maybe we've broken down?" Simba suggested, getting up to look around. This was the second year in a row there was a train related issue and Simba was dying to get to the bottom of it.

"The train runs on magic," Fred shook his head to refute the lion's idea. The lights went out, causing them all to jump in shock. Lee stuck his head out of the compartment to see what was going on.

"No one knows what's up," Lee shook his head and then locked the door to the compartment. "Better to be safe than sorry," he explained upon seeing their puzzled looks.

"Why is the glass freezing up?" Simba asked, looking at the ice building on the glass pane. "Is something moving out there?"

Fred quickly stood up. "I'm going to see what's what."

But before he could open the door, it slowly slid open on its own; despite its previously locked nature. Simba saw, with horror, a decomposing hand clutching the handle. Every second the thing was near, the temperature seemed to get lower and lower. Suddenly, the sound of hoof beats appeared out of thin air.

_"Zazu, help me!" he heard himself call out, shouting to be heard over the defining roar of the stampede. _

_ "Your father is on the way! Hold on!" the bird called and flew away as Simba pleaded with him to hurry. He gripped the tree branch as hard as he could but the flow of the stampede was too great and he started to slip. As one of the herd members hit the tree, Simba screamed in panic. _

"Simba!"

"Mate, give him some space."

"He's breathing right?"

Simba opened his eyes to see two very worried redheads and one very worried non-redhead.

"What happened?" Simba asked, trying to get up but found the task more difficult than he thought due to the fact he was being held down by George. George looked more worried than Simba ever remembered seeing the older boy—and seeing as the lion lived with George during the summer, that was saying something.

"Well you…you passed out," Lee said as bluntly as possible. "Missed Malfoy running in here and pissing himself though."

"That was funny," Fred nodded with a grin on his face but then grew somber, just like George. "But uh…who's Zazu?"

"What?"

"You kinda called out for him when you passed out. You asked for him to help you."

Simba ignored Fred and looked out the window. He knew what the memory was but as much as he trusted Fred, he didn't really want to go into the truth of the memory. He didn't want to lose his friends when they found out that he was the reason his father was dead.

"I'm going to find Harry," he said and left the compartment. All over, people were comforting one another. A blonde boy and girl were comforting a red headed girl Simba knew to be a Hufflepuff in one compartment and a few Gryffindor second years were chattering with one another excitedly. A few boys wearing Ravenclaw ties were passing bars of chocolate around their compartment, and the three Gryffindor chasers were nervous as could be. Thankfully, no one stopped Simba on his quest to find his brother. It didn't take long due to the fact that Simba could track the scent.

"Harry?" he poked his head into the compartment where the scent was the strongest.

"Hey Simba," Harry tried to smile at the lion but could only manage a weak grimace. Ginny seemed to be shaking over in the corner and Neville looked particularly disturbed. Ron and Hermione were looking at Harry as if he was going to pass out.

"What's wrong?" Simba asked. "Why'd we stop?"

"A check of the train," Hermione said in a soft voice. "They wanted to check to make sure no one was harboring Sirius Black."

"But what were those things?"

"Dementors," Ron told him. "Guards of Azkaban. Merlin, I tell you. I never want to go to Azkaban if that's what's in store."

"Join the club." Simba grumbled and curled up next to Ginny. He tried to sleep the rest of the train ride away, but whenever he closed his eyes he just saw the image of the herd running towards him. Simba really didn't want to answer questions about that day, though. It was bad enough that he had to visit it unwillingly; he didn't want to talk about it. He'd just stopped having the nightmares!

"Simba, we're here," Harry said, nudging his brother awake. Simba shook his head and followed Harry out into the carriages, where he'd once again hide under the Gryffindor table as to not frighten the First years. However, upon entering the castle, their group was stopped by McGonagall calling after them.

"Potter, Granger! A word."

Ron and Simba stopped to join them but McGonagall told them to go into the Great Hall and wait for them.

"What do you reckon that's about?" Ron asked.

"I dunno," Simba said as he slid under the table. He didn't even pay attention to the sorting hat's song, that's how concerned he was about his brother. Thankfully, Harry's feet popped under the table by the time the first course was served.

"What'd McGonagall want?" Ron asked.

"Not here," Harry hissed as he handed Simba a piece of chicken. Simba poked his head out to see the other tables and found Malfoy doing something odd. It was almost as if he was impersonating someone fainting. Well, Simba knew where to direct the twins' attention, that's for sure.

_The old man is losing it,_ Simba thought upon hearing Dumbledore state that Dementors would be stationed upon every entrance of the castle. Those things were evil! _Well then again, judging by his robes I don't think he ever had it._

"Hmmm…chicken," he muttered as someone slipped another piece down to him. Okay, so maybe he wasn't so worried about the Dementors that he'd stop eating. He was a growing lion all right. He needed food. The Trio and Simba walked to Gryffindor tower, stopping of course to watch Malfoy do his little fainting impression.

"Git," Simba rolled his eyes, reaffirming his mental note to direct the attentions of the twins to a certain Slytherin.

"Yeah, don't listen to him Harry," Ron said with a nod. "What time did you say that Wood told you Quidditch practice was?"

That seemed to cheer Harry up a tad, as the boys talked Quidditch while Hermione and Simba swapped stories about their summers. Apparently, Hermione had gone to France for a few weeks.

"We stopped there when the Weasleys were returning to the country," Simba said. "Was it nice there?"

"Oh yes," Hermione nodded eagerly. "I learned loads about History of Magic that I found useful for my summer homework."

Simba shook his head; Hermione would never change but no one would ask her to. Climbing through the portrait hole, Simba couldn't help but grin upon seeing the common room for the first time in months.

"Good to be home," Harry sighed.

"You got that right," Simba nodded. "Come on. Last one to the top's a rotten egg."

The three boys raced each other to their dorm, and quickly claimed the same beds they had claimed for the past two years.

"Night Simba," Harry smiled at the lion curled up at the foot of the bed. The other four boys had fallen asleep already.

"Night Harry," Simba returned the smile and closed his eyes; hoping that his nightmares would not return. Of course, some cruel twist of fate would prove him wrong yet again.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

A/N: I do not own anything form the Lion King or from Harry Potter. _Ducks any projectiles_ Oi! It's called not having any free time…and little to no muse. A new chapter ready and waiting for reviews.

The next day, Simba trotted down to the Great Hall where, upon arriving, he helped himself to one of the pieces of chicken his brother was pushing around his plate.

"What's wrong with you?" Simba asked, a little concerned when Harry didn't try to fight for his food.

"Malfoy," Harry replied. "He's holding court with the other Slytherins."

Simba looked over to see Malfoy pretending to swoon and then looked back at Harry. "If you asked me, he's acting like a big prat."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," George said as he climbed in the seat across from the Trio. "Don't worry Harry. You'll show him up on the Pitch."

Harry seemed to smile and actually seemed happier after that. Breakfast ended soon after and Simba made his way to McGonagall's while the Trio went to their first class. Apparently, the teacher thought animals brought bad luck.

"Ah Simba," McGonagall gave a warm smile. "How was your summer?"

"Not bad, professor," Simba said. "Well, it was until those things showed up on the train."

"Yes," McGonagall frowned. "Dementors. They guard Azkaban Prison."

"Professor," Simba asked after a moment of silence. "If Sirius Black got past the Dementors, then what's the point of having them to guard?"

McGonagall didn't answer his question, so Simba shrugged and stretched out in front of the window by the side of the classroom. He hadn't been sleeping well since the train ride, and took every opportunity he could to just stretch out and relax.

"Professor McGonagall, why is there a lion in the classroom?" one of the first years asked in alarm, causing Simba to pick his head up and groan. Perfect.

000

At least the third years came after the first years, allowing Simba the opportunity for the chance to spend time in class with Harry for a change. First year, he mainly spent it with McGonagall and second year he was petrified. Though, it didn't seem like the class realized who was there with them. Heck, they didn't even notice McGonagall do her Animagus transformation.

"Please Professor," Hermione said after McGonagall pointed that out, "we just had our first Divination lesson and—"

"Say no more Miss. Granger," McGonagall said with a wave of her hand. She looked out across the classroom and then said, "Which one of you will be dying this year?"

Simba perked his head up in interest. Who would he have to protect? No member of his pride would die!

"Me," Harry said after a few minutes and Simba felt his heart drop into his stomach. What with Black being out and now this….

This was not going to end well this year. Simba was sure of it.

000

If there was one class Simba didn't trust, it was DADA. What with his brother already been attacked by two defense professors, a third time wouldn't have been a surprise.

Which was why he was a little shocked to be allowed to watch the lesson, though when Simba found out what said lesson was, he promptly made his way to the back of the room.

"Scared?" he heard Malfoy mutter as he stalked past.

"Not as scared as you're going to be," Simba muttered back with a low growl audible in his voice. With no witty comeback from Malfoy, Simba sat back with a smirk obvious on his features.

"Begin," he heard the professor command and Simba couldn't hold in his laughter. For right before him was a Professor Snape in female clothing, and not just any female clothing. A green dress covered in lace, a red handbag and a hat with a huge bird on it. Apparently, this exercise was one in laughter, because it kept Simba in stitches. So much so that he didn't realize that the class was over.

"Simba?" Harry said as they waited ten minutes after class.

"What?" Simba asked as he came to his paws.

"Class ended ten minutes ago," Ron said, giving Harry a look afterwards. "We've been waiting for you to settle down before we could go to lunch."

"Oh," Simba said and they trotted down to the Great Hall. "Oh, by the way. How was Hagrid's first day?"

That brought on a firestorm of complaints from Ron and Harry about a certain blond Slytherin that they all knew and hated. Simba narrowed his eyes and trotted over to the twins.

"Fred, George," he said with a not so innocent smile on his face. "How'd you like to pull a prank?"

"You need to ask?" Fred raised an eyebrow.

000

The prank, it turned out, was the same one Fred wanted to pull on Lockhart last year; with a few Weasley modifications. Simba allowed it this time as Malfoy wasn't going to be scared of him as much as Lockhart was.

"Ready?" he muttered to Fred, who was making sure the cauldron of Butterbeer was secure.

"You asked me that five minutes ago," Fred muttered back to him but gave Simba a smirk to show he wasn't upset. "Hey, George has most of the ingredients so the potion should be ready by the time Harry's in fifth year."

"It really takes two years to make?" Simba raised an eyebrow.

"Sure we could rush it but that might kill you…"

"Take your time," Simba said quickly, not wanting to end up dead or worse, a tester for the Weasley twins. The line holding the Butterbeer became taut, meaning that Malfoy had tripped the first set of the trap.

"MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!" they heard Malfoy scream as the liquid came rushing down onto him followed by hundreds of feathers from some of the older pillows that never survived the first year pillow fights.

"That'll teach him," Fred smirked as they arrived in the safety of Gryffindor tower. "There's no way they can prove it was us."

Just then Hermione, Ron and Harry came walking into the Common Room to take their seats by the fire. Taking that as his cue to leave the Twins, Simba plopped down by Harry's feet.

"Harry, you shouldn't have done that," Hermione was telling him. "Hagrid was right; there's no way of knowing if Black could have gotten at you."

"Next time we'll take Simba," Harry said. "I don't care if Black is as mad as he claims; he's not going to force me to hide away for a year."

Simba mentally groaned but then reasoned that it'd be better if he were with them instead of wondering what the blazes were they doing. Besides, the potion wouldn't be done for another two years.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

A/N: I do not own anything from The Lion King or from Harry Potter. If I did, I would not be writing Fanfiction.

Simba stretched out in front of Hagrid's hut, thankful for a few minutes of uninterrupted slumber since the beginning of term. The castle was abuzz with the Hogsmeade trip that day—something Simba was not going to attend and therefore did not care about. He'd been in a rather foul mood for the week, as his nightmares had returned with a vengeance since that day on the train. Even Harry had taken to avoiding him.

The whiff of an unfamiliar scent on the grounds was what caused him to open his eyes and take a look around. Upon nothing catching his eye, Simba set his head back down and enjoyed the rays of sunlight falling down on him. When the scent came his way again, he groaned but got up.

_Hello fellow feline. _

_Hey Crookshanks__, _Simba nodded to the only cat who didn't flee the scene when he approached. Of course, the only other one would be Mrs. Norris and that cat hated Simba with a fiery passion. Being petrified last year did not improve her personality at all.

_You look troubled. _

_There's a new scent on the grounds and I can't identify it. Do you know who it could be? _

Crookshanks seemed to almost smirk, if a cat could possibly smirk, and walked off without answering. Simba, a little peeved, followed him but paused when the cat entered the Forbidden Forest. He hadn't been back in there since First Year when he would visit Desdemona on occasion—and for the only detention he had ever served.

_Are you coming?_

Crookshanks had looked back at Simba, and Simba nodded. There was no way he was going to pass up the opportunity to see what a potential new scent was. Seeing as Harry had been predicted to die, Simba wasn't going to take any chances. Following the ginger cat into the forest, they didn't stop until they reached a clearing.

_Where are we? _

_About to meet the owner of the scent_, Crookshanks told Simba before running off into the forest once more. Simba only had to wait a few seconds before Crookshanks came back; this time with a man. A man who's face looked familiar.

"Black!" Simba growled and got down into an attack pose.

_Friend, he's good! He told me his story_, Crookshanks got between them, as if to protect Black. Simba scoffed.

"Good lion," Black was saying in a soothing voice. "Please don't eat me. Dog doesn't taste good anyway."

"I'm not going to eat you," Simba scoffed. "You're too gamey."

The fact that he could understand Black didn't even surprise him at this stage in Simba's life. After two years of it, it was pretty common place by now.

"Whoa!"

Apparently, Black hadn't realized the possibility of Simba understanding him and so freaked out a tad.

"For the love of Merlin, do you want to get caught?" Simba asked before the freak out could continue. "Now. Three seconds. Convince me that you're not after Harry."

There was a pause and then the words Simba did not expect at all came out of the prisoner's mouth.

"Because I'm innocent."

000

Simba arrived back to the castle a few minutes later. Black, innocent? Yeah, and he hadn't caused the death of his father.

"Hey Simba," Harry smiled at his brother upon seeing him as Simba entered the Common Room. "What's up?"

"Didn't you go to Hogsmeade?" Simba asked, curious. "All the other third years have been talking about nothing else for the past three weeks."

Harry seemed to become uncomfortable but sighed. "The Dursleys didn't sign my form and unfortunately, Timon doesn't count as my guardian. I can't go."

Simba frowned and butted Harry's hand with his head. Harry chuckled and began to scratch Simba behind the ears.

"What are you going to do about Black?" Simba asked out of the blue, causing Harry to stop scratching.

"How'd you know about that?"

"You actually thought you'd be able to keep something from me?" Simba asked with a scoff. "Please Harry. You've got the worst innocent face anyone could ever have. I did a little digging. Plus the twins told me about him."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Maybe Ron was right about you spending too much time with them."

"I'll stop spending time with them when you stop giving me a heart attack every year," Simba shot back, causing Harry to get up and begin to chase the lion all over. They only stopped when the portrait hole opened to let in the returning students from Hogsmeade.

"I'm starting to get used to this," Hermione said as she was the first one to enter the Common Room before the boys stopped chasing each other.

"Told you," Ron smirked.

"Five sickles on Simba," Fred muttered to George.

"You're on," George muttered in return but then frowned as Simba managed to pin Harry to the ground. "Oh come on Harry! I had money riding on you!"

Both of the brothers' heads popped up and their eyes landed on the crowd gathered in front of the portrait hole.

"Well, this got awkward," Simba noted and then hopped off Harry as if all he did was hug him.

"You're getting big," Harry groaned as he got up. "Wood's not going to be happy."

"Is that boy ever happy?" Simba countered and Harry conceded, causing the crowd to laugh at the look on Wood's face.

The crowd then dispersed and everyone prepared for the Halloween feast. Simba climbed under the table and proceeded to feast on his usual dinner of chicken legs and the occasional crumb that any messy eater managed to drop (most of the time the food belonged to Ron and the twins). They proceeded back to the Common Room after wards but found their access blocked.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Neville's probably forgotten the password again," Ron groaned, not noticing the look Hermione and Simba were giving him.

"Hey!"

Simba looked behind him to see Neville looking somewhat put out by that comment. Ron noticed it as well, which only added confusion as to what could be behind the blockade.

"The Fat Lady, she's gone!" Ginny exclaimed as she almost ran towards them. Simba's eyes got big upon seeing the three gouging slash marks on the canvas. Only two things could have made those. Claws or a knife.

_No hyenas, no hyenas, no hyenas, _Simba thought as fast as he could manage. For there to be hyenas in Hogwarts, it would mean that they had found him. That was not a very happy thought to have during a time of confusion such as this.

"Simba, come on!" Harry urged and tugged him back to the Great Hall.

"What are we doing here?" Simba asked.

"Black's in the castle!" Ron hissed and Simba tensed. Black, innocent? Yeah right!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

* * *

><p>AN: I OWN NOTHING!I apologize for being absent for so long. I had a period of writer's block that was abnormally long and unbearable, not to mention that apparently Safari wouldn't let me upload documents or update chapters, so I had to switch to Chrome. I'm back!

* * *

><p>Simba stretched as he got up. Sleeping on the floor had left a really weird feeling in his back, but he had slept the entire night for once. Looking out the corner of his eye, he could see Harry hadn't slept a wink. Though, Simba couldn't blame his brother. Knowing a wanted murderer was in the castle and supposedly after your blood couldn't be very restful.<p>

"Hey Simba!" Fred called as he walked to Gryffindor table three weeks later. It was the storm of the year, and it was also the first Quidditch match of the year. Thus, Simba was convinced that Dumbledore was a few cubs short of a few pride. Why wouldn't you cancel the game in weather like this?

"You ready to win?" the lion asked as he climbed out from under the table and shook out his mane. Well, what there was of it. For some reason, his mane was taking forever to grow in but there was still a great deal of it.

"I'm ready, but I don't think Oliver thinks we can win though," the ginger said with a roll of his eyes. "Honestly, we played Hufflepuff in Harry's first year and he caught the snitch in five minutes flat. I don't see what there is to worry about."

Simba smiled but walked away. He had decided to stay in this time. He had no intention of getting soaked along with the heart attack Harry was sure to give him. It was beginning to become a First Game tradition of his, and Simba wasn't entirely sure he liked it.

"Good luck," he called to the team as they made their way onto the pitch. He caught a smile from Harry and a wave from one of the twins. Curling up in front of the fire, Simba sighed in contentment as he closed his eyes. Of course, it was only for a second as Crookshanks came up to him and started rubbing his head.

"What now?" Simba groaned as he had really wanted to just sleep. He hadn't been sleeping well the past few days as the exposure to the Dementors got worse. It had gotten to the point that he would rather go days without stepping out on the grounds than deal with the Dementors.

Did that make him a coward? Yes. Was he proud about that? No. Was he going to do anything about it? Of course not. That would mean he'd have to deal with the Dementors and that was something Simba would rather not do. Like really not do.

_"The rat is not a rat,"_ Crookshanks said, pulling Simba out of his musings. The cat was so vaguely cryptic that Simba almost thought that the feline was taking lessons from Trelawney. That was another class Simba didn't frequent but it was because the human freaked him out. He had attended the class after the one with Harry predicted to die but it annoyed the living heck out of him that he never went back.

It didn't help that the professor reminded him of Rafiki thus allowing him the option of not taking the human seriously.

"_That's cryptic and unhelpful_," Simba scoffed. _"I'm still mad at you by the way." _

_ "How was I supposed to know that rat was a member of your litter?" _

_ "By the way I was screaming DON'T EAT HIM!" _

Crookshanks sighed, but changed the subject. "_Did you hear about what happened at Hagrid's class?" _

_ "No, what?" _Simba sat up, intrigued. He had sat in on every one of Hagrid's classes but the Third Year's. He wanted to give Harry a little space and also, Simba had no intention of becoming creature food, thank you!

_"The Malfoy runt managed to anger a Hippogriff! Foolish boy!" _

_ "A what?" _

_ "Oh that's right. You're still a cub,"_ Crookshanks said with a rather condescending air that didn't sit right with Simba. This allowed the lion to be completely within his right to let out a low warning growl.

"_Haven't you ever heard the saying: do not meddle in the affairs of sleeping lions for you are crunchy and good with ketchup?" _Simba asked, getting up onto his paws and leaning into a pounching position.

"_You wouldn't!" _

Crookshanks caught on but not fast enough. Simba lunged and the smaller feline scurried off to avoid becoming a meal for the Lion. Sighing, Simba sat back down. The cunning ginger feline knew that if Simba ate him, then he wouldn't know what happened in the Third Year Care of Magical Creature class.

"_You have no soul," _Simba pouted.

"_I am a Ginger." _

_ "Yea—HEY!" _

0000

Simba never did find out what happened during the Care of Magical Creatures class. After he managed to scare off Crookshanks, Simba decided to go and see if the game was still going on. It was then that he saw the crowd coming out of the Hospital Wing.

"Simba!" Hermione gasped and rushed to him.

"Who is it?" Simba asked, concerned. If one of the Gryffindor first years got struck by lighting, Dumbledore was going to be the first person bitten by a lion!

Hermione exchanged eye contact with Ron, who grimaced. Simba looked over to Fred and George, then to Katie and Angelina and then lastly to Alicia. There was only one person missing.

"It's Harry isn't it?" he sighed. "What happened?"

"The Dementors came on to the pitch—"

"They _what_?" Simba growled, cutting Hermione off mid sentence. Taking a breath, he realized that he still needed to find out what happened before he knew who to yell at for endangering a member of his pride and his brother to top that.

"Harry fell," Fred said bluntly. "He fell fifty feet. If Dumbledore didn't slow him down, who knows what would have happened when he hit the ground?"

Simba looked at the ground for a good while, not knowing how to imaging a life without his little brother in it. Then, anger began to swell inside him. _Why_ didn't the match get canceled? Who was the genius to make sure it kept going?

"_Who_ let Harry play?" Simba growled. "Who was the _idiotic _moron who put my brother in that kind of danger? Who—"

He cut himself off midsentence. There was a team member missing. He knew it. He just knew it.

"Where's Wood?" he growled. Ron was almost shaking and Hermione had turned white.

"I-in t-t-the s-showers," Katie stuttered and when Simba wasn't almost blind with fury, he'd realize that he was scaring the living daylights out of these people who had just seen their friend almost fall to his death. But that didn't exactly matter to him at that moment. Racing past the Gryffindors, Simba rushed to the team showers; grunting when he found the door locked.

"WOOD! WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE GREAT KINGS WERE YOU THINKING!" Simba roared, not noticing the crowd gathered behind him who were clutching their ears as if they were in pain.

"We think he's trying to drown himself," George offered in what he must have thought was a helpful hint that Wood wanted to be left alone.

"So he does have a death wish," Simba growled and Hermione groaned.

"So much for that plan," Ron grumbled but Simba wasn't listening. He was going to stay here the entire time it took Wood to realize that there was a pissed off lion in front of the shower doors. Then, and only then, would Simba consider going to yell at the headmaster.

But only until he heard some form of sobbing. Wood had done the unthinkable and now Simba wanted him to pay.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

A/N: HAPPY DANCE! Why the happy dance? BECAUSE I FOUND MY NOTEBOOK WITH ALL THE CHAPTERS PLANNED OUT FOR THIS STORY!

Oh, and I do not own Harry Potter or The Lion King. If I did, I'd be wealthy beyond my wildest dreams and wouldn't be trying to find ways to save money to avoid taking out loans for Grad School.

The people of Gryffindor Tower had seem many an oddity in their time at Hogwarts, thanks in part to the Weasley twins. However, despite their training and preparation, they were unprepared to see the sight of a lion dragging Oliver Wood into the Common Room by his underwear. Literally by his underwear, as his pants were still by his ankles.

"Nothing to see here folks!" Fred Weasley directed attention away from the site, wincing as Oliver's head hit the first of many steps.

"Keep moving!" his twin aided him in the endeavor but they were unsuccessful. The sight of Oliver Wood being dragged up a flight of stairs by a lion was too mesmerizing for words.

"Ten galleons says he gets eaten," a fourth year muttered just as Oliver's head disappeared from view. A few of his friends muttered in agreement while Percy shook his head in amusement—being the only other Seventh Year boy there, he had roomed with Oliver and knew how passionate the boy got about his sport. It was only a matter of time before someone confronted him about it.

"You're on," a first year took him up on the bet. Meanwhile, Simba was a little busy. See he planned on getting Wood to apologize to Harry for endangering his life. He just didn't know how yet.

000

In the end, threatening the life of his broomstick was what finally got Wood to not only relent on the intensity of his practices but to also go and apologize to Harry. Simba couldn't help but smirk as he went back down to the Common Room. Wood had almost run out of the Seventh Year dorm, hopefully to apologize. Otherwise, Simba would have to hunt down the boy again.

_Fun, but I don't want to do it again. People might talk,_ he thought with an inward chuckle as he finally noticed all the people looking in his direction.

"Katie, pay up!" he heard Alicia yell but ignored it in lieu of finding his brother's friends.

"Harry still in the Hospital Wing?" he asked Ron and Hermione as soon as he found them.

"Yeah," Ron nodded and Simba left at that, content that there was no way his brother could leave the Hospital Wing by the time he got there. He trotted down a pair of stairs, lost in thought. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. Never before had he attacked another human before. Sure it was Wood, so the Gryffindors might be less zealous about calling for his removal but still!

"What did you do?" Harry asked as the lion stepped foot into the Hospital Wing.

"What makes you think I did anything?" Simba asked, a little on the defensive side, as he had in fact done something. But there was no way for Harry to have known that quickly could it?

"Wood just left," Harry said. "As he left, he muttered about you and how he could never look at a certain pair of underwear again without shuddering. What did you do?"

As Simba launched into the story, ignoring the fact that Wood probably defied the laws of physics to get there so quickly (and the only reason he knew about those was because of Hermione), the laughter of his brother began to ease the fears that had developed. Fears about Black possibly being innocent, fears about Harry and how the fall had affected him and most of all, fears that somehow his past would come back to haunt him.

"I still can't believe you did that," Harry shook his head, a few chuckles still remaining as he gasped for air. "Wood's a Seventh Year and you're 13."

"I'm also a lion and he's a git," Simba retorted. "He let you fly in that," he continued, gesturing to the still stormy sky that was visible through the nearest window.

"Good point." Harry conceded with a chuckle.

"Hey, I'm going to leave before the nurse chases me out," Simba said. "See you when you get out?"

"Of course!" Harry said in a way that implied that Simba had insulted him by even asking. Simba smirked and walked out of the Hospital Wing and walked back to the dorm. If he was going to do anything, it was sleep. He needed it.

0000

He had heard about Harry's broom breaking and honestly, Simba didn't know what to do. He had no money so it wasn't like he could buy him a new one!

"Need to talk to Fred and George again," he muttered as he saw Malfoy doing something with both his arms. Didn't he have a cast on two days ago? Gryffindor had lost the game, much to the joy of Slytherin House—meaning Simba would have to work overtime to knock them down a peg or twenty.

"Simba!" a tall boy with a kind looking face called after him as he was about to sit down at Gryffindor's table. Simba looked over in confusion; he didn't recognize this student.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?"

"Cedric," the boy said and Simba went from suspicious to calm in two seconds. Cedric Diggory was the Hufflepuff Seeker, and one of the Prefects around the school—though Simba only knew that because Percy wouldn't shut up about him during the summer. Honestly, did that guy know everything about every Prefect? Simba, however, was still confused as to why Diggory would want to talk to him in the first place.

"Oh yeah. Sorry," Simba said, as he realized that Diggory was still waiting for an answer. "There are a lot of students at Hogwarts."

"I bet," Cedric chuckled. "Listen, I just wanted to ask you if Harry was okay. That fall was pretty high up and—"

"Pomfrey wouldn't let him out if she wasn't one hundred percent sure that he was fine," Simba cut him off, though with a smile. "Harry's not one to hold a grudge, neither am I."

"That's good," Cedric sighed in relief and Simba wondered if the word of what he'd done to Wood had gotten around the school, and he also realized that he was lying a bit on the grudge thing. "Still, I'm glad Harry's okay. Oh, and I wanted to pass along something from some of the third years. They said if you wanted to, you could sit with them."

"Why?" Simba asked. He didn't know any of the Hufflepuffs all that well.

"Hannah Abbot has an older brother, a former Hufflepuff Keeper who had a rivalry with Wood. She wants to know the true story about what you did to Wood to send off to him."

Fair enough. Wait, what did Diggory mean by the true story?

"You mean you didn't eat him?" Cedric asked as Simba asked this. Suddenly, the Great Hall was filled with the sound of a lion laughing. Simba actually laughed so hard, he fell on his side. Cedric's face gained a look of pure embarrassment as all eyes fell on him and he walked away slowly.

"Simba, stop being so weird," Ron said as he approached the laughing feline. Hermione had just rolled her eyes and sat down at the table, having grown too used to this behavior to comment.

"You should talk," Simba said, instantly stopping his laughter and getting up. "Really Ron? The Cannons?"

"They're just having a bad season!"

"For the past three years?" Simba retorted. "Ron, you can do better than them!"

"Not even going to ask," Harry said as he approached.

0000

The weeks went past and soon Christmas had fallen on Hogwarts. Simba, who by this time had become a full-fledged insomniac thanks to the memories coming at him as he slept, had been found passed out in four different locations by his brother and friends.

"Why were you sleeping in the boy's loo?"

Make that five different locations.

"Harry, the less you know about how well one can sleep in the boy's bathroom, the better," Simba deflected the question as they walked back to the dorm. Well, he walked back to the dorm. The Twins had just grabbed Harry as they were walking back. Shrugging but not bothering to deal with it as the Twins were weird and Simba had no intention of being pranked, he continued to walk. Simba finally got to the dorm and plopped in the chair by the fire.

"Any Second Year bothers me and I'll repeat my Wood performance," he growled and chuckled as the Second Years scooted far away from him. He wasn't normally this mean but he couldn't remember the last time he slept. He felt his eyelids grow very heavy.

"Why is he drooling?"

Stupid Second Year!

0000

"Merry Christmas Simba!" Harry called a few weeks later. Simba smiled back, not answering because he was trying to get a few more minutes of sleep. Honestly, another night like that and he'd go to Snape and see if there was a Dreamless Sleep potion for lions.

"Awesome!" Ron called and Simba lifted one sleepy eyelid to see the boy lift up a pair of Cannon robes. Knowing they could only come from Harry, Simba stopped caring and only truly woke up when Hermione entered the room. Well, that was because of her twice-damned cat.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione gasped and Simba lifted his head to see his brother holding a broomstick. A very good broomstick, from the way Ron was staring at it. Honestly, the boy was drooling! It was strange.

_"It came from the dog-man_," Crookshanks told Simba and just knowing that made the lion's blood run cold. He still wasn't sure if he could trust Black and knowing that broom came from him…well, let's just say a visit to Snape might just be in order after all. You know, after he made sure Black didn't do anything to that broom other than wrap it.


End file.
